Quedate
by Arwen-chan
Summary: CAPITULO 9...H&R !ENTREN!
1. Peleas y celos

Dedicado a mi amiga Lucrecia... solo por ti lo subi.  
  
Quedate...  
  
Un chico pelirrojo de 17 años llamado Ronald Weasley caminaba apresuradamente tras una chica de cabellos revueltos que caminaba rumbo a su sala común. Ella respiraba agitadamente, tratando de controlar sus lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.  
  
-Herm, espera!! –gritaba Ron, tratando de alcanzarla peor era un poco dificil porque acababan de teminar las clases y todos los alumnos estaban saliendo de los salones apresuradamente. Él aparto bruscamente a unos alumnos de primer año que lo observaron con miedo. Se detuvo cuando vio que ella se detenia enfrente del retrato de la Señora Gorda.  
  
-Contraseña –dijo la Señora Gorda con su singular sonrisa de bienvenida.  
  
-"Durmiens" –murmurro Hermione, sosteniendo fuertemente el libro de Runas que acaba de sacar de la biblioteca, sus manos temblaban levementen tratando de controlarse.  
  
-Espera – exclamo Ron, deteniendola tomando su brazo antes de que ella entrara .  
  
-¿Qué quieres Ron? –pregunto en tono de fastidio, pero la verdad ella se sentia decepcionada de él.  
  
-Este... lo que viste... yo no queria... pero ella... –decia nerviosamente y los colores en su cara empezaban a subir al ver la mirada castaña de ella, aun lo ponia nervioso verla.  
  
-Ron, cuando entenderas que ya no me importa... tu y yo terminamos nuestro noviazgo el año pasado ¿tu crees que todavia me afecta? –dijo indiferentemente.  
  
-No lo se... cuando me viste besandome con ella te fuiste corriendo –respondio molesto.  
  
-Jajaja... me fui porque no queria interrumpir en una de tus nuevas conquistas –contesto con sarcasmo. Evitando ver sus ojos azules y esas pecas que tanto amaba.  
  
-Todavia me gustas –dijo sin que ella lo esperara. Ella levanto una ceja y sonrio aun más.  
  
-Querido amigo... nunca cambiaras -exclamo como si acabara escuchar una broma.  
  
-Es la verd...  
  
-Vamos a entrar... y olvidemos lo que paso ¿si? –dijo tratando de escuchar que estaba contenta, pero en ese momento sentia que estallaria en lagrimas si seguia junto a él.  
  
-Ok... entremos... y preferiria que Hary no se entere... ya sabes... –dijo tentativamente, haciendo una leve mueca.  
  
-No ha y problema ¿amigos como siempre? –dijo ella.  
  
-Claro... solo amigos... – murmuro con decepción viendo como ella entraba rapidamente a la sala comun.  
  
**************** //////////////////// ******************  
  
Hermione se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones para empezar hacer su tarea de Runas, se sento sola y observo como Ron se fue a convensar con Harry y estaban la platica divertida por que los dos sonreian fuertemente, fruncio el entrecejo cuando vio que los dos empezaban a coquetear con unas chicas de 5to que sonreian tontamente. Ron se acomodaba su cabello haciendolo hacia atrás y sonreia según él muy seductoramente haciendo que Hermione sonriera por eso.  
  
Ella volvio a sus quehaceres tratando de no ponerles atención, pero era algo dificil con el ruido que todos estaban haciendo. Suspiro vencida y se recargo en el sillon cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Hola Herm –dijo la voz divertida de un chico, sintio cuando se sento a su lado.Ella abrio los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Alan Watson un chico un año menor de ella , de tez blanca y cabello negro... ademas de que traia medio Gryffindore atrás de él.  
  
-Alan.... ¿cómo estas? – dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Muy bien... solo que estoy buscando a Gin ¿la has visto?  
  
-Ella... mira ahí viene –dijo Hermione, iba entrando Ginny Weasley joven de 16 años, pelo largo y pelirrojo. Noto que cuando hiba pasando enfrente de Harry se le quedaba viendo sin poderle quitar la vista, hasta que Ron le dio un codazo en las costillas. Ginny paso ignorandolos, Hermione nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a la pelirroja porque ya no le hablaba a Harry.  
  
-Hola Hermione... ¡Hola Alan! –saludo Ginny acercandose a su amigo para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Ginny, mientras abrazaba a su amigo.  
  
-Yo estudiando, él esperandote. –respondio la chica empezando a juntar sus cosas para irse a su habitación.  
  
-Hermione.... este... te queria decir que.... –dijo lentamente, esperando la reacción de ella.  
  
-¿Otra vez buscandome con quien salir? - pregunto divertida Hermione.  
  
-Si!!... el chico es muy guapo.. este no más que tu Alan, claro esta... es un Revanclaw que te quiere conocer.... ¡¡¡DI QUE SI!!! –decia entusiasmada Ginny, ella queria mucho a Hermione y le habia dolido cuando termino con su hermano, pero ella sabia la razon del rompimiento y queria que ella olvidara su hermano... si su hermano que lo queria pero no podia creer que él prefiriera estar con otras chicas que a lado de su amiga.  
  
-No se Ginny... tengo tarea y ademas.... bueno ok, pero no me veas asi!!! –dijo exasperada Hermione.  
  
-Perfecto, la primera cita sera el sabado en Hogsmead... podiramos ir los cuatro juntos si no te gusta pues lo dejas ahí jaja. –dijo Ginny sentandose en un sillon que estaba enfrente de su amiga.  
  
-Despues platicamos, tengo mucha tarea y me voy a mi habitación porque aquí no hay ningun minuto de silencio. –dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo al escuchar las ultimas risas estupidas que se encontraban con sus amigos, recogiendo finalmente sus cosas y retirandose del lugar dejandolos solos.  
  
-¡¡¡Herm no se te olvide tu cita!!! –grito entusiasmada Ginny, voltiando para ver la reaccion de su hermano que de pronto se habia puesto rojo. Ella sonrio satisfecha de la expresión de su hermano. Noto que las chicas que los acompañaban se habian ido.  
  
-Que bien que acepto –dijo Alan, ya sentando a lado de Gin y pasando un brazo por sus hombros.  
  
-Pobre Herm... aun sufre por el tonto de mi hermano -murmuro tristemente acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de él.  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
Ron estaba platicando animadamente con Harry, cuando llegan Kelly y Sharon, chicas de 5to año que siempre les coqueteaban. Ellos sonrieron tontamente al verlas ya que las chicas eran muy guapas y agradables.  
  
-Ronnie..¿nos veremos en Hogsmead? –pregunta melosamente Kelly rubia de ojos de un verde claro.  
  
-Este, si claro ahí nos veremos –decia nervioso Ron sin poder quitarle la vista a su corta falda (n/a: tenia que ser hombre grr...). Él pelirrojo fruncio el entrecejo cuando vio que un chico se acercaba a Hermione y empezaban a platicar –Watson –murmuro entre dientes.  
  
-Y tu Harry ¿nos veremos tambien? –dijo Sharon de larga caballera castaña y de ojos color grises, mientras que jugaba con la corbata de Harry..  
  
-Claro que si –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, pero inmediatamente la quito al ver entrar a cierta pelirroja que los ignoro completamente. Le gustaba y mucho, pero tontamente había perdido su oportunidad con ella.  
  
-Chicos nos vemos, tenemos tarea –dijieron las chicas a unisono, pero ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar a Ginny y Hermione. Ellas fueron un poco molestas porque las ignoraron.  
  
-Que se cree ese Watson –decia furioso Ron - primero coquetea con Herm y ahora con Gin.  
  
-Estupido.... hey está abrazando a tu hermana –exclamo enojado Harry, al notar como pasaba Alan sus manos en la cintura de ella.  
  
-No puedo hacer nada Harry... ya sabes, ella me mataria –dijo con un deje de miedo, al imaginarse hechizado por su pequeña hermana.  
  
-Algo se traen esas mujeres... mira como se sonroja Hermione –decia sin poder quitarle los ojos a Hermione, que se levantaba de su sillon y recogia sus cosas.  
  
-Mira ya se va ... me gustaria saber que se traen ellas –dijo con curiosidad.  
  
-¡¡¡Herm no se te olvide tu cita!!! –grito entusiasmada Ginny.  
  
-Que demon.... –exclamo casi gritando Ron, pero fue callado por Harry.  
  
-Shhh...callate –dijo observando como Ginny los voltiaba a ver con una sonrisa triunfante.  
  
-Tonta Ginny, me imagino que ella arreglo la cita... la voy a matar – decia apretando los puños Ron. Su cara estaba tan toja como su cabello de coraje que tenia. El amaba a Hermione pero sabia que ella no le daria otra oportunidad, y preferia no insistir para no perder su amistad. De pronto noto como Harry se empezaba a poner rojo - ¿Harry que sucede?  
  
-¡Maldicion! –exclamo Harry, al ver como Ginny se recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Alan.  
  
-Hmmm, esa niña se esta ganado una reprimenta...  
  
-Has algo... no puedes dejar que se comporte asi –decia un poco desesperado Harry.  
  
-Jaja...ya quisieras estar en el lugar de Watson –pregunto burlonamente.  
  
-Sabes que si... –dijo timidamente, sonrojandose levemente.  
  
-Bien, cuñado... ¡vamos! Pero tu pagaras las consecuencias. – dijo divertido.  
  
Se acercaron sigilosamente los dos, Ron estaba pensando que buena excusa hiba decirle a su hermana sin que molestara, mientras Harry cerraba fuertemente los puños al notar como Alan estaba acariciando el pelo de Ginny.  
  
-Gin ¿cuándo me vas a decir que si? –preguntaba Alan, viendo de reojo como se acercaban Ron y Harry.  
  
-No se... tal vez un dia – respondio coqueteando con él, sin poder evitar recordar la cara de Harry.  
  
-Sabes que me gustas –dijo cerca de su oido.  
  
-Hmmm...eso se lo dices a todas –dijo divertida ella. Sabia que Alan lo decia jugando, los dos eran muy buenos amigos y ellos siempre coqueteabna por diversión . Además él sabia bien lo que ella todavia sentia por Harry.  
  
-Ejem...¿ interrumpo algo? -dijo la voz ronca del pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Ron? –pregunto molesta.  
  
-Quiero que me prestes el libro de Adivinación –dijo Ron.  
  
-Bueno... Alan acompañame –dijo levantandose del sillon.  
  
-Eso si no se lo voy a permitir –dijo su hermano.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunto sin saber porque de la molestia de su hermano.  
  
-No quiero que el vaya a tu habitación –dijo como todo hermano celoso –no es propio de de una señorita como tu.  
  
-Jajaja....Ron no seas tonto, el solo me hiba acompañar a la la biblioteca por el libro lo tiene Luna –dijo medio exaspera y divertida.  
  
-Ah... bueno, asi si –dijo apenado su hermano.  
  
-Pero lo de la habitación no estaria mal –dijo pensativamente.  
  
-Ginny.... –exclamo peligrosamente, su cara se torno roja de furia.  
  
-Era jugando...hay Ronnie nunca cambiaras. –dijo Ginny imitando la voz melosa de Kelly. .  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Y bien ¿qué piensan? Es mi segundo R&H con algo de G&H, bueno si les gusta dejen un lindo REVIEW!!!!!!!!. El proximo capitulo se llevara en Hogmead, Hermione conocera al lindo chico que le presentaran sus amigos ¿cómo reaccionara Ron? ¿Por qué rompieron?, bueno eso y muchas otras cosas en el proximo capitulo.  
  
***Ahora que recuerdo Mione al fin me atrevi a subirlo... espero que ahora si me dejes review *****  
  
"Lo unico que nos salva de nosotros mismos es el arte"  
  
Miembro de la Orden 3A 


	2. Conociendo nuevas personas

Capitulo 2  
  
¿Porque?... porque no lo podía olvidar, porque le dolía verlo con otras aun sabiendo que entre ellos no había nada... porque lo seguía amando. Sollozo levemente, no deseaba llorar pero sus lágrimas la volvían a traicionar.  
  
-¡No voy a llorar! –exclamo, secándoselas bruscamente. Entro la oscura habitación recostándose en su cama, lugar que muchas veces le había servido para desahogarse. Por suerte, se encontraba sola, así no tenia que soportar las múltiples preguntas de sus compañeras de habitación.  
  
Tomo una de las fotografías que tenia junto a su cama. Estaban en su segundo año, sus caras se mostraban felices y tranquilas, fue poco después de que salvaran a Ginny. Como deseaba volver a esos viejos tiempos donde su única preocupación eran los estudios y buscar respuestas a los múltiples problemas en que se metía su amigo Harry.  
  
Entonces tenia que llegar los finales de su 6to año y darse cuenta que amaba a Ron y él sintiera lo mismo que ella, meses después romperían en "buenos términos" desde ese día su amistad no había sido la misma. Evitaban estar los dos en una habitación a solas y comenzar una nueva discusión. Parecía ayer cuando los dos se paseaban por los pasillos tomados de las manos y recibiendo felicitaciones de sus compañeros porque al fin eran novios. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para ya no sentir ese sentimiento. Cerro los ojos tratando de olvidarlo, solo pedía poder olvidarlo por unos momentos, sentía que está agonía la mataría en cualquier momento.  
  
Flash Back  
  
El atardecer llegaba lentamente haciendo que todo el paisaje se vieran en en tonos anaranjados y amarillos. Faltaba poco para que el entrenamiento se terminara y se encontrara con èl. A su lado con la mirada perdida se encontraba Ginny, durante todo el entrenamiento no había hablado. Le preocupaba mucho la actitud de ella, temía que los hubiera visto juntos cuando "èl" la había besado (n/a: que no era precisamente Ron)... aunque que solo se comportaba así cuando la acompañaba a los entrenamientos y no estaba junto con Alan, ahí era cuando volvía a ser la misma Ginny alegre y traviesa de siempre.  
  
Ron y los demás bajaron de sus escobas. Él al verla le dedico una de sus características sonrisas. Unas chicas que miraban el entrenamiento sonrieron emocionadas y de inmediato fueron a hablarles. Hermione se iba acostumbrando a eso, pero aun le molestaba que esas tontas de 5to año lo buscaran tanto, si antes ni siquiera nadie le hacia caso, solamente era conocido como "el mejor amigo de Harry".  
  
Ya era de noche, y ahora esperaban que saliera de sus vestidores. Ginny se notaba incomoda y deseosa de irse. Hermione le mostró el regalo de Ron que le daría en la mañana cuando cumplirían 6 meses de novios, no era mucho tiempo, pero sentía como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, y cada vez lo quería más. Pero últimamente lo había notado un distante, y poco interesado en sus cosas.  
  
-¡Wua... Herm! –dijo impresionada –Una foto autografiada de André Wunderlich el jugador estrella de los Chudley Cannons... es guapo –comentó sonriéndole. –De su mochila saco un libro muggle que le había prestado meses atrás. – Ya termine el libro, me gusto mucho el final cuando los dos se quedan juntos –termino con un suspiro.  
  
-¿Crees que le guste? –pregunto, guardando el libro en su mochila.  
  
-Le encantara, eso ni lo dudes –afirmo Ginny. -¿Dónde lo conseguiste? –pregunto con una vocecita traviesa, sabia la respuesta pero le encantaba verla en aprietos.  
  
-Bueno... me lo consiguió Viktor, ya que son buenos amigos –respondió con nerviosismo, sabia que si Ron se enteraba que "Vicky" (como él le decía desde que lo conoció) le había conseguido la foto se enojaría.  
  
-Ya vienen –aviso Ginny, parándose de su asiento y con sus manos alisando su falda escolar de tablones color gris.  
  
De los vestidores salían los jugadores, recién salidos de la ducha. Venían acompañados de las escandalosas chicas, que momentos antes les habían gritado durante todo el entrenamiento. Ron venia con una gran sonrisa, y parecía que no le molestaba que una de las chicas lo abrazara. Harry venia de la mano de otra de las chicas, que al ver a Ginny la soltó de inmediato.  
  
–Me voy a cenar, Alan me está esperando. –dijo con voz vacía, ignorando que Harry le hiciera señas para que se acercara, desde hacia meses intentaba hablar con ella, pero sin grandes logros.  
  
-¡Nos separas un lugar! – grito al ver como se alejaba con rapidez su amiga.  
  
Ron fue a su encuentro junto con Harry librándose de las locas chicas que trataban de acaparar su atención.  
  
-¡Hola Herm! –exclamó Ron besándola con dulzura en los labios.  
  
-Chicos, esperen por lo menos a que me vaya –dijo Harry burlonamente, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.  
  
-Lo siento amigo, yo no tengo la culpa que no tengas una linda novia como la mía –respondió Ron, comenzando a caminar abrazado a ella.  
  
-Si... que lastima –murmuro para sí mismo Harry.  
  
-Vamos a cenar, no debemos desvelarnos ya que mañana tenemos nuestra ida a Hogsmead –dijo Hermione emocionada.  
  
-¿Mañana? –dijo Ron deteniéndose.  
  
-Si, te lo dije la semana pasada cuando estábamos en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea de Pociones –dijo un poco exasperada, un tenue color carmín ilumino su rostro, no era la primera vez que no le ponía atención en lo que le decía.  
  
-Herm... te avise que iría con los chicos a un nuevo lugar donde se podía jugar algo muggle llamado "bolos", debes de saber mejor que nadie que es eso –dijo con incomodidad.  
  
-Esté... chicos yo me voy adelantar –dijo Harry, huyendo al parecer de una nueva discusión.  
  
–Se te olvido ¿verdad?... –dijo bajamente, viéndolo directamente en sus ojos azules.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunto, rascándose la cabeza sin entender porque ella se empezaba a enojar.  
  
-¡Adiós Ronnie! –gritaron las dos nuevas integrantes del equipo quidditch, sin percatarse de que ellos discutían. Ron sonrió, despidiéndose de ellas con la mano.  
  
-Creo que esto no va a funcionar –dijo con tristeza – todo estaba mejor cuando éramos amigos... todo ha cambiado.  
  
-También pienso lo mismo. –dijo con cierto alivio que ella hubiera lo mencionara. Pensaba decirle eso en el transcurso del día, la quería y le gustaba estar con ella. Pero deseaba tener un espacio y poder disfrutar de su nueva "fama" con las chicas, esa que siempre le había envidiado hasta cierto punto a Harry.  
  
Ella callo por unos momentos, nunca imaginó que él le fuera a responder tan rápidamente. Tenia la esperanza que le dijera que todo era parte e su imaginación y que seguirían juntos, y momentos después se besarían como lo hacían después de pelearse.  
  
-Debemos terminar, antes de que suceda algo peor y no seamos amigos.  
  
-No quiero terminar... solo necesito tiempo para estar solo –replicó tratando de no escucharse tan frió, pateando una piedra que se cruzo en el camino – vamos a darnos un tiempo... unos días... semanas...  
  
-Me parece bien –dijo cortante.  
  
-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre? –pregunto Ron.  
  
-Claro... amigos como siempre –respondió con una forzada sonrisa. Vio por unos segundos la luz que salía de las ventanas del castillo, todos adentro debían estar cenando y disfrutando una linda noche, mientras que ella terminaba con Ron, el único chico que había amado.  
  
-Vamos a cenar, muero de hambre –dijo tranquilamente, mientras llegaban a la escalinata.  
  
-Ron... solo una cosa más. – dijo, sacando de la mochila la fotografía autografiada y entregándosela.  
  
-¡Por Merlín! Hermione gracias... –exclamo emocionado, abrazándola.  
  
Entraron a al Gran Comedor y se sentaron juntos. Ron platicaba animadamente con Neville y les presumía su fotografía. Hermione ceno solo un cereal y se levanto para irse de ahí. Busco con la mirada a Ginny que al parecer estaba muy interesada en lo que le decía Alan. Harry acababa de llegar con un libro bajo el brazo.  
  
-Fui a la biblioteca a sacar este libro de Transformaciones –dijo, mostrando un libro viejo y gastado. Lo dejo sobre la mesa y se dispuso a servirse de algo de comida.  
  
-Mira lo que me regalo Hermione –dijo aun con emoción, mostrando con orgullo su foto.  
  
-Pensé que se lo darías hasta mañana –comento con extrañeza, probando un gran bocado de la cena.  
  
-¿Porque me la daría mañana? –pregunto.  
  
-Me voy a dormir... tengo sueño –dijo despidiéndose. Si estaba un momento más explotaría. Ginny al verla salir cabizbaja fue a su encuentro y le dio a su hermano una mirada de desaprobación.  
  
-Hey Harry, explícame porque mañana me daría esto.  
  
-Ron, en serio que eres despistado... mañana cumplían meses de novios –explicó Harry, notando como su amigo palidecía. -¿Sucede algo?  
  
-¡Maldición! –exclamo saliendo corriendo para buscarla.  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
-Levántate... ya es tarde – decía Ginny, sentada a lado de ella.  
  
-No quiero, déjame dormir más –dijo adormilada, cubriéndose la cabeza con la cobija.  
  
-No niña, te me levantas y te pondrás guapa– dijo destapándola y señalando un calendario que estaba en la pared, donde estaba escrito "Ida a Hogsmead".  
  
-Es verdad, hoy es la cita con el chico –dijo bostezando. Hacia ya 5 meses que había terminado con Ron y se daba cuenta que era hora de olvidarlo. No habían mencionado nada sobre la fotografía, y pensaba que no era necesario hacerlo.  
  
Leía "Corazón de Bruja", una risita burlona salio de sus labios... no podía creer que Parvarti leyera este tipo de publicaciones, encontró un articulo que le llamo la atención donde mostraba una foto de un chico de cabellos negros sujetando su escoba, decía: "Muchas chicas esperan ansiosas que el chico mas popular de Hogwarts las invite salir ò simplemente les dirija su bella mirada verde."Desde los 15 años este chico buscador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor cada día mas tiene más fans..."  
  
-Bla bla bla... que aburrimiento –expreso Ginny, tirando la revista en la cama de Parvarti, la foto del rostro de Harry con una sonrisa tímida cubría toda la portada. Suspiro largamente deteniéndose unos instantes en las fotos...  
  
-¿Que tal? –dijo Hermione saliendo del baño ataviada de un sencillo suéter y un pantalón de mezclilla.  
  
-Mmmm... no, así no iras vestida, ese chico es especial.– dijo tomando una voz desaprobatoria. Se levanto y fue al closet a buscar algo más presentable, saco un suéter negro y sonrió - Este suéter es perfecto, los pantalones están bien... pero ese cabello no me gusta, ahora veo que podemos hacer... también te maquillare un poco.  
  
-Gin...  
  
-Nada, te pondrás linda y pasaremos una divertida tarde... además de que le chico es guapísimo –dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
  
-Si tanto te gusta ¿porque no sales con él? –pregunto Hermione, desde el baño.  
  
-Porque él no esta interesado en mi –respondió, peinándose su lacio pelo pelirrojo, a un lado de la cama había una foto del los tres amigos. Ellos sonreían a la cámara, recordaba muy bien esa foto ya que ella se las había tomado y mas por lo que sucedió después... el hecho que hizo que se alejara de Harry.  
  
-¿Y ahora? –pregunto, enseñándole sus ropas.  
  
-Si muy bien... ahora el maquillaje.  
  
Después de media hora batallando con el enmarañado cabello de ella y lograr maquillarla, salieron de la habitación.  
  
En la escalinata se encontraban Ron y Harry platicando con Sharon (al parecer esperaban a la otra chica), ellos no dejaban de ver su pronunciado escote.  
  
-Disculpen la interrupción –dijo jovialmente Ginny -¿Han visto a Alan?  
  
-No –respondió secamente Ron, sin dejar de ver a Hermione. Hacia mucho que no se arreglaba tanto como ese día.  
  
-Ginny te he estado buscando –la llamo Alan saliendo de las puertas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¿Dónde está el chico?- pregunto con ansiedad.  
  
Se acerco un chico alto de cabellos claros mostrando su sonrisa, que se sonrió más abiertamente ante la presencia de Hermione. Ron veía la escena callado, sin hacerle caso a Harry que le decía que acababa de llegar Kelly.  
  
-Steve, ella son Ginny y Hermione –los presento Alan.  
  
-Al fin tengo el gusto de conocer a la joven más inteligente y linda de Hogwarts –dijo con galantia Steve.  
  
-Mucho gusto –dijo tímidamente Hermione, sonrojándose con el cumplido.  
  
-Es hora de irnos –comentó Ginny, tomada de la mano de Alan.  
  
-¿A dónde van? –pregunto Ron, fulminando con la mirada a Steve.  
  
-Ronald Weasley ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mis cosas?  
  
-Basta, Gin... vamonos –susurro Alan, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Ron que estaba a punto de contestarle, se alejaron junto con los demás compañeros.  
  
-Amigo, creo que esta será un largo día. –dijo Harry, dándole unas palmadas de apoyo en el hombro.  
  
-Ni que lo digas –respondió Ron.  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!!!  
  
Al fin puedo subir este capitulo, lo tuve que escribir dos veces... porque a mi computadora le entro un virus que me hizo perder todos mis documentos, en los cuales estaban este capitulo y la verdad quería dejar de escribir ya que me sentí muy triste por perder todos mis fics nuevos y los capítulos nuevos de mis historias, me costo tanto acabarlo y recordar lo que había escrito, pero gracias a sus lindos reviews me anime a continuarlo, además de que hay pequeñas sorpresitas en el próximo capitulo. No pensé que fuera a gustar tanto este fic, lo tuve en mi computadora algunos meses hasta que mis amigas me animaron a subirlo...  
  
Ahora no contestare ningún review, porque si lo hago me tardare mas días en subir el capitulo así que agradezco a:  
  
Gracias chicas, solo pro ustedes lo continué... si desean que lo continúe ya saben, déjenme un lindo review y lo haré. 


	3. Recuerdos

Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Ahora si, me tarde en actualizar porque no tenia ni idea de cómo continuarlo... Dedicado a Lucy y Lucre, pro siempre leerlos antes de subirlos y darme su valiosa opinión.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Nota:  
  
Cuando se encuentre en cursiva, significa que es un flash back.  
  
Estos signos son pensamientos.  
  
**Recuerdos...**  
  
; Ginny  
  
_-Hermoso día –murmuró Ginny.  
  
Sin que Harry se diera cuenta ella lo había estado viendo de reojo toda la tarde. Admirando sus ojos verdes como brillaban al reflejarse el sol, su piel un poco pálida que rara vez se sonrojaba, la pequeña sonrisa que a veces hacía cuando ella comentaba algo de su familia, o como rascaba su cabeza cuando se preocupaba o pensaba en algo.  
  
-Como todos los días – dijo con aburrimiento Harry.  
  
Llevaban alrededor de tres horas tirados en el verde pasto, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. El cielo era de un azul intenso, entre las ramas y pequeñas hojas se colaban pequeños rayos de sol, y quedando aún el delicioso aroma de tierra mojada.  
  
-Harry... ¿te gusta alguien? –preguntó con timidez ¡Estupida!, como me atreví a preguntar esa tontería.  
  
Él suspiro largamente, ella tomo eso como un "sí" al principio.  
  
-No, nadie me gusta –mintió después de unos largos segundos... pero una cabellera castaña cruzo en su mente. Ginny sonrió, no pudiendo evitar pensar que tal vez todavía tendría oportunidad con él - ¿A ti te gusta alguien? –preguntó de improvisto, girándose hacia ella quedándose a centímetros de su rostro...  
  
Se sonrojaron levemente.  
  
-Tú, más que nadie sabes quien me gusta –dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se imaginaba que después de haber pasado tanto tiempo aún pensara en el. Creía que cuando salía con Corner, ya lo había olvidado.  
  
- Te debes imaginar mis sentimientos... — se callo al instante, al sentir los suaves labios de Ginny, tan cálidos y dulces como la primera vez que los había probado.  
  
-¡Harry, no sé que me sucedió!... fue un impulso –dijo con nerviosismo, aún más roja que su pelo. Se levantó, dispuesta irse cuanto antes. No soportaba la vergüenza de aquel hecho.  
  
Él tomo su mano, para evitar que se fuera.  
  
-No digas nada, no quiero escuchar esas palabras que aunque trates no herirme, aun así me dolerán. –dijo bajamente, evitando verlo directamente a la cara.  
  
-Es necesario... en este momento no deseo enamorarme de nadie, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que una mas me volvería loco. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? –explicó, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.  
  
-Te entiendo –respondió cabizbaja –Olvida lo que sucedió, quiero que nuestra amistad siga igual que siempre. –Trató de sonreír - No deseo presionarte ni nada. No volvamos a tocar el tema ¿si?  
  
-Esto será como si nunca hubiera sucedido. –respondió complacido._

__

__

-Ginny ¿Qué tanto piensas?- preguntó Hermione, sosteniendo dos grandes jarras que contenían cerveza de mantequilla. – o mejor dicho ¿En quién piensas? –pregunto con una sonrisita de complicidad.  
  
-En nadie, solo recordaba que tenía mucha tarea de transformaciones. –contestó, ayudándola con las jarras.  
  
-Te ayudo cuando volvamos al colegio. –Dijo después de haber probado su bebida- ¡Esta delicioso!.... –exclamó, aún en la barra se encontraban sus acompañantes comprando unos pastelillos de calabaza- Alan se preocupa mucho por ti. -  
  
-Sí... por eso es uno de mis mejores amigos. –murmuró, respondiendo la sonrisa que el dedico al verla.  
  
-¿Sólo amigos? –preguntó mordazmente.  
  
-Jaja ¿Qué te hace pensar que él y yo puede haber algo? No, antes él tendría que estar enamorado de mí... y no lo está. Le gusta una de Slytherin llamada Rachel Austen ¡Hay me matará cuando si se entera que te platiqué!-  
  
-¿Ella? No lo puedo creer, pero si es una de las amiguitas tontas de Parkinson.-  
  
-¿Qué estás hablando de mi estúpida sangre-sucia? –preguntó interrumpiendo Pansy Parkinson, custodiada de sus amigas.  
  
Ginny se levantó del asiento, casi tirando las bebidas.  
  
-Estábamos diciendo que no entendemos como puedes pensar y caminar a la vez. –respondió sarcásticamente Ginny.  
  
-Nadie te esta metiendo pobretona.-  
  
-De vez de estar molestando con tu presencia, deberías ir a buscar a tu querido novio... lo vimos muy entretenido con una de tus amigas, era Darcy. Si, Alicia Darcy –dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa, disfrutando la expresión de incredulidad de Parkinson.  
  
-Es mentira. No te creo, Draquito no me haría eso... me tienes envidia porque tu nunca obtendrás a Potter. –  
  
-Como sea Parkinson –exclamó sin darle importancia, volviéndose a sentar tranquilamente. – Como te decía Hermione, la tarea de Transformaciones es...  
  
Al verse ignorada Parkinson salió del lugar hecha furia para ir a buscar a Draco.  
  
-------------  
  
Ginny  
  
_Aunque Harry le había dicho que no le gustaba, al saber que no le gustaba nadie tenía una esperanza de que tal vez...  
  
El clima no estaba tan cálido como el día anterior, pero aún así deseaba ir a sentarse bajo el gran árbol, disfrutando como el viento jugaba con su largo cabello y sentir la fría brisa en su rostro.  
  
Escuchó unas risas provenientes del otro lado del árbol. Se imaginaba que era una pareja que escondidos tras ese grueso árbol iban a disfrutar de su amor escondidos de los demás. Era preferido retirarse, para no interrumpir.  
  
-Me gustas –dijo una voz que reconoció al instante. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-  
  
Se quedó parada, pidiendo que no fuera él... se acercó con lentitud para no hacer ruido. ¿Con quién estaba? Ron le había dicho que estaba estudiando con...  
  
-No se que decir...-  
  
-Sólo di que si, Herm -dijo Harry, besándola.  
  
Ginny cubrió su boca con sus manos, tratando de amortiguar el grito de sorpresa. Al parecer a Hermione no le molestaba ya que estaba respondiendo el beso, estaba de espalda, y sólo se veía su pelo castaño que ahora era acariciado por Harry. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese beso que a ella le parecieron eternidades. Nunca había visto esa expresión de felicidad en su rostro.  
  
Sus pies no avanzaban, estaba paralizada. En ese mismo lugar ella lo había besado y él la había evitado. Por unos instantes más se quedó contemplando esa escena, de repente Harry abrió los ojos notando su presencia, separándose de inmediato.  
  
Lo único que pudo hacer ella, fue correr hacia el castillo. Tropezándose con su amigo que salía hacía los jardines.  
  
-Ten cuidado, preciosa –dijo Alan sosteniéndola.  
  
-¡Alan! –exclamó al fin soltándose a llorar, él instintivamente la atrajó hacía él, abrazándola y reconfortándola.  
_  
-----------------  
  
-El libro de historia, es muy aburrido –dijo Ginny, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.  
  
-¿Qué? Nuevamente estás en las nubes Gin! –exclamó Alan, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Te preguntaba que en nuevo producto están trabajando tus hermanos gemelos –preguntó Steve con interés.  
  
-No sé. –contestó, apenada. - Todo lo tienen bajo secreto... hasta que quieren usar a Ron como conejillo de indias, jaja. –respondió Ginny carcajeándose, al recordar la ultima broma que habían inventado y como Ron tontamente la había probado.  
  
Unos momentos después, Steve y Hermione estaban platicando sobre un pasado viaje a Francia.  
  
-Deja de pensar en ese... o me pondré celoso – dijo bajamente para que solo Ginny lo escuchara.  
  
Hasta ahora se había percatado que Harry y Ron estaban sentados enfrente de la barra, acompañados por las chicas.  
  
-¿Te creo?... se que me engañas con esa Slytherin –respondió fingiendo que estaba ofendida.  
  
-¡Ginny sabes que eres la única! – Declaró fuertemente - Si tan solo tú me hicieras caso y no me hicieras sufrir ignorando mis sentimientos.-  
  
-No puedo hacerte caso, porque mi corazón esta ocupado por otro –dijo teatralmente Ginny.  
  
-¿Y QUIEN EL QUE SE ATREVE A ROBARME TU AMOR?– preguntó como si fuera un digno actor que interpretara alguna obra de Shakespeare, para esa hora toda la clientela de las "Tres Escobas" estaba viéndolos, algunas suspiraban fuertemente por las palabras de Alan.  
  
-Es... es... alguien que esta en este lugar, pero él no sabe que lo amo... ¡Oh Alan! Si tan solo pudiera amarte un poco y olvidarme de ese que me hace sufrir –dijo simulando que sollozaba. En cierta, parte todo lo que decía era verdad, por unos instantes sus ojos se toparon con los de Harry.  
  
-Ginny no importa, seré paciente... solo te pido un beso y eso me contendrá por un tiempo-dijo, tomando con delicadeza su rostro como si fuera a besarla.  
  
-¡BESO! ¡BESO! –proclamaban las personas.  
  
Estaban tan cerca, que Ginny se sonrojó.  
  
-¡GINEVRA WEASLEY! –gritó su hermano. (N/A. Guak!!! ¡¡¡Porque ese nombre... no me gusta...!!!!)  
  
Los dos se separaron, riendo fuertemente. Muchos aplaudieron.  
  
-¡Gracias querido píblico! –exclamó Alan.  
  
-Eres una gran actriz Ginny –gritó Colin Creevy, tomándole una foto.  
  
-Están locos –dijo Hermione, que presentía una gran pelea entre Ginny y Ron.  
  
-¿Deseas otra bebida? –preguntó Steve, tratando de llamar su atención.  
  
-¿Qué es todo ese teatrito? –preguntó su hermano, queriendo asesinar a Alan con sus propias manos... bueno no sólo él pensaba eso.  
  
Atrás de él, venia Harry con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-Ron, relájate era un juego –explicó con simpleza, tomando un gran trago de su bebida –Sí que hace calor.-  
  
-Pero estaban por besarse y ni siquiera son novios.-  
  
-Para besarse con alguien no es necesario que sean novios ¿verdad Ron? Yo no te ando reclamando ni nada, cuando estás ocupado con las esas tontas fáciles con las que sales. –  
  
-Pero yo soy hombre –dijo defendiéndose.  
  
-Ajá, como sea. Alan vamos a caminar... además hay que dejar a esta parejita a solas -una sonrisa traviesa surgió en su rostro.  
  
------------  
  
Ginny  
  
_Se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Alan, recordando el porque estaban los dos en salón de astronomía. Ya era tarde, a esta hora deberían estar cenando todos los estudiantes en el Gran Comedor.  
  
-Ya era hora que despertarás dormilona –dijo Alan, bostezando - ¿Te sientes mejor?-  
  
-Si, muchas gracias Alan.-  
  
- Te quiero y no me gusta que sufras –dijo dulcemente.  
  
Ginny se dio cuenta porque más de una deseaba de novio a Alan. Los dos se conocían desde su 4to año y aunque al principio se llevaban muy mal, poco a poco se fueron conociendo hasta que se convirtieron grandes amigos.  
  
-Vamos a cenar.-  
  
Ni Harry ni Hermione se vislumbraban en el comedor. Hasta casi cuando se acaba la cena ellos llegaron, Ginny hizo un gesto de dolor cuando los vio entrar junto con Ron. Se sentaron unas sillas más adelante.  
  
-¡Que hambre tengo!- exclamó Ron, tomando una de las últimas piernas de pollo y dándole una gran mordida.  
  
-Eso es asqueroso. –comentó con disgusto Hermione.  
  
Ron sólo sonrió, dejando ver un poco de su comida.  
  
-Necesitamos entrenar más Ron, el próximo juego será contra los Revanclaw y este año están mejor que nunca.-  
  
Asintió haciendo un gesto con la mano, estaba concentrado en la cena.  
  
-Ahí esta Ginny –señalo Hermione. –Con ese chico de su mismo grado.-  
  
-Mmm... Hey, Gin ven –la llamó Ron.  
  
Harry se mantenía callado, comiendo. Ella se acercó con una mueca de indiferencia. Alan se quedó en su lugar.  
  
-¿Dónde has estado? –Preguntó Ron –Te buscamos por todo el castillo.  
  
-Ron... ahora no... -dijo con cansancio – por favor esta noche no...  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó con preocupación Hermione.  
  
-No, sólo es que tengo sueño. Nos pasamos toda la tarde repasando Pociones en la biblioteca.-  
  
-¿Qué quiere ese contigo?-  
  
-Nada... nada.-  
  
-¿Ginny puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó Harry.  
  
Ron iba a preguntar por qué quería hablar con ella, pero Hermione le pisó el pie por debajo de la mesa.  
  
-Disculpa Harry, pero esta noche no tengo ganas de hablar.-  
  
_------------  
  
- Ron, ve como ese idiota se le acerca a Hermione –dijo Harry, sin dejar de observar la mesa que estaba a lado de la ventana.  
  
-Si se atreve a tocarla... -  
  
-Chicos, chicos que tanto hablan –preguntó Kelly, moviendo seductoramente su pelo.  
  
-Sólo comentábamos que haríamos después de aquí –dijo Ron, sujetándola de la cintura.  
  
-Hay muchas cosas que podríamos hacer –susurró en su oído.  
  
-Me puede dar una ronda más de cerveza de mantequilla - pidieron amablemente a su lado.  
  
-Hermione –exclamó casi sin voz Ron. Harry sonrió disimuladamente.  
  
-¡Ah! Hola Ron, no te había visto –dijo con sorpresa.  
  
-Aquí tiene lo que pidió -dijo Rosmerta.  
  
-Gracias –le dio las monedas. –Nos vemos chicos.  
  
Se retiró, tomando las 4 jarras a la vez.  
  
-Ahora vengo –avisó Ron.  
  
-Ron, déjalo así –le aconsejó Harry, pero él ya iba detrás de Hermione.  
  
-¿Te diviertes con el amigo de Ginny? –le preguntó tratando de no sonar celoso.  
  
-¿A que viene esa pregunta?-  
  
-Que ese chico no me gusta para ti.-  
  
-Ron, aclaremos algo. –Dijo con esa tipo de voz que le daba miedo- Voy a dejar las bebidas y hablemos afuera.  
  
------  
  
Hermione   
  
-_Hermione, ¡BAJA! Sabes, que los hombres no podemos subir a su habitación –gritaba desde las escaleras, esperando que ella bajara.  
  
A su lado paso Parvarti y Lavander murmurando. Eso lo enojó más.  
  
-Lavander, dile a Hermione que baje- ordenó de mala gana.  
  
-No, si ella no quiere bajar es por algo. Así que no me metas en tus problemas.-  
  
-Tonta –murmuró por lo bajo.-Parvarti, por favor necesito hablar con ella –pidió suplicante.  
  
Parvarti miró fugazmente a su amiga y asintió con algo de fastidio. Unos 10 minutos después Hermione bajó, con leves vestigios de haber llorado.  
  
-Me avisaron que me buscabas ¿Qué se te ofrece? –preguntó.  
  
-Herm, no recordaba que era nuestro aniversario, si me lo hubieras dicho lo hubieras celebrado como es debido –dijo a modo de disculpa.  
  
-¿Qué aniversario? Ahora no hay ningún aniversario por celebrar –respondió con indiferencia recogiendo algunos libros que había olvidado en una de las mesas.  
  
-¡No quiero que esto acabe así! –exclamó con desesperación. –Hemos sido amigos por años y por esta simple tontería que hicimos no vamos a perder nuestra amistad.-  
  
-¿Simple tontería? –Exclamó con dolor, nuevamente Ronald Weasley había hablado de más – ¿Nuestra relación fue una tontería? Gracias, por decírmelo... -  
  
-No, Hermy tú no comprendes... no eran esas palabras las que quería decir. ¡Claro que fue importante! Solo que no podíamos continuar con algo que resultaba tan monótono y a veces aburrido.-  
  
Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta ¿monótona y aburrida? ¿Así pensaba que había sido su relación?, cuando para ella fue una de las épocas más hermosas que había vivido.  
  
-Ron, es mejor que después hables con ella -dijo interviniendo su pequeña hermana.  
  
-¿A ti quien te metió, mocosa? –gritó Ron, paralizando a todos los que estaban entrando a la Sala Común.  
  
-Pues esta mocosa, te pide que por favor dejes de hablar tanto y la escuches... no te das cuenta como con cada palabra la lastimas más.  
  
-Ginny... no es necesario que...-  
  
-Nunca te he querido lastimar –explicó un poco avergonzado. –Sólo quiero que las cosas sean como antes.-  
  
-Esta bien, las cosas serán como antes desde ahora. –dijo con seriedad Hermione, subiendo por las escaleras, acompañada por Ginny.  
  
Tuvieron que pasar días para que se volvieran hablar con la misma confianza de antes. Hermione lo extrañaba, y aunque no lo admitiera Ron también. Llego el día en que los dos se trataban tan normal como siempre.  
  
Hasta que llego un día:  
  
Hermione acaba de salir de la biblioteca, tenia que buscar algunos significados de algunas runas nuevas que acababan de encargar que investigara.  
  
Vio a Ron de espaldas a ella, platicando animadamente con Padma Patil. Se extrañó ya que desde 4to año casi no hablaban. Al parecer el estaba nervioso, y lo notó en la manera que pasaba su mano por el cabello.  
  
Arregló un poco su cabello, dándose cuenta que no tenía arreglo así que mejor prefirió dejarlo así.  
  
Estaba a menos de un metro de acercarse, cuando sorpresivamente Padma besó a Ron en los labios a modo de despedida.  
  
-Hola Granger –saludó alegremente Padma.  
  
-Patil...-  
  
Ron cerró los ojos por unos instantes, deseando que al girar ella no estuviera ahí, cuando se decidió voltear vio corriendo a Hermione hacia la Sala Común.  
  
-¡Hermione! ¡Grandioso Ronald Bilius Weasley nuevamente lo echaste a perder!- exclamo secamente. (N/A: Para las que no saben el segundo nombre de Ron es "Bilius" o algo así jeje)  
_  
---------------  
  
La plática básicamente había sido, en que cada uno tenía su vida, y si deseaban seguir siendo amigos, él tendría que respetarla y no meterse en su vida amorosa.  
  
-Hermione, no es mi intención molestarte. Sólo... quiero lo mejor para ti. Eres mi mejor amiga... - explicó Ron. Levantó su mano tratando de acariciar su rostro, pero ella lo evadió.  
  
-¿Qué haces? No lo vuelvas hacer –preguntó con fastidio. –Ron, también eres mi mejor amigo... a veces me arrepiento...-  
  
-¿Te arrepientes haberte enamorado de mi? –preguntó secamente.  
  
Ella le dio la espalda, sus ojos amenazaron con llorar nuevamente.  
  
-Todo lo haces tan difícil... -replicó.  
  
Unos momentos después, sus manos estaban en su cintura.  
  
-¿Te arrepientes de nuestras noches juntos? –susurró en su oído.  
  
-No hagas esto... -pidió, sintiendo como su nariz rozaba su cuello oliéndolo suavemente.  
  
-¿Te arrepientes de todas las cosas que pasamos? -preguntó, girándola hacia él. Dándose cuenta que en cualquier momento lloraría.  
  
-Nunca me arrepentiría de eso... Ron, para... -  
  
Con uno de sus dedos acaricio sus labios, ella al sentir su contacto entreabrió los labios como invitándolo a besarla. Se inclinó un poco acercando sus labios a los de ella... sintieron como una descarga de electricidad al tocarse. La besaba suavemente, tratando de recordar su dulce sabor. En ese momento, se dio cuenta la necesidad que tenia al estar con ella. No sabía como explicarlo, pero ella era todo lo que quería.  
  
-¡Ron, te estamos esperando! –gritaron desde la puerta. Era la voz de Kelly.  
  
Hermione, lo vio con desagradable gesto.  
  
-Te buscan, debes irte –dijo con indiferencia. Cerró su abrigo, ya era tarde y comenzaba a enfriar.  
  
-No, me quedare contigo. –respondió Ron, aún anonadado por el beso. –Vamos al castillo, ahí podremos hablar con mas tranquilidad. -  
  
-Es mala idea, Ron. –Lo interrumpió - Steve me esta esperando.  
  
-¿Steve? ¡A mí qué demonios me importa ese estúpido! –Gritó celoso Ron - ¡Sólo quiero estar contigo nuevamente!  
  
-Adiós, Ron –dijo cortante.  
  
-Hermione, espera... piénsalo... tú y yo de nuevo juntos –dijo con un tono desesperado.  
  
-No sé... lo pensaré –fue lo último que dijo, antes de entrar a las "Tres Escobas".  
  
Continuará...  
  
**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**  
  
¿Les gusto? Entonces dejenme un lindo review, donde me digan como quieren que lo continue. Creo que no tardara en acabarse, porque deseo comenzar con uno nuevo. Saludos a todos...  
  
Lean mi fic "Frios sentimientos" que es un Ginny & Tom   
  
Estoy nominada en un concurso en una pagina llamada: . Me harian muy feliz si votaran por mi fic. Estoy en "Mejor fanfiction Tragico" por The long and winding road" es un r&hm y tambien como "Mejor Autor" ... ¡¡¡ Que emocionante !!!! La pagina es la Dogma: Gracias por leerlo...   
  
Lucre: ¿Identificada con el personaje? Jaja, no eres la unica... y tu lo sabes mas que nadie jeje. Ginny, el mejor personaje femenino de la serie ¿verdad? (ya escucho las quejas de las fans de Hermione... hey tambien me gusta ese personaje).  
  
Lil Granger: ¿Te gusto el nuevo capitulo? Lo trate de hacer lo más largo posible...  
  
Vale. Gracias por el review.  
  
Jessi Weasley: Jaja, otra vez digo que lo trate de hacer más largo. La verdad, se me dificulta escribir los hm&r, pero trato de hacer lo mejor posible. Si, lo sé, a veces suelo escribir muy rapido y por eso tengo muchos errores ortograficos... pero cuando algo se me viene a la cabeza lo tengo que escribir, o se me olvida. Gracias por tus comentarios, los tratare de poner en cuenta (como lo veras en este nuevo capitulo) y no me enfado, me agrada cuando me hacen criticas constructivas, eso me ayuda a mejorar. Besos.  
  
Luciana: Al fin te gusta esa Ginny, siempre me dices que la pongo un poco "debil" jeje pero ahora si saque a la "verdadera" Ginny que siempre me imagino. Aunque, si recuerdas mis primeros fics ella se la pasaba llorando y quejandose todo el tiempo jaja (creo que es otra de las cosas en que se parece a mi). Un beso .  
  
Lucre: ¡Hey! Creo que tu tienes un amigo por ahí que me podria funcionar como "Alan" jaja. Mis animos ya estan bien... solo el pequeño detalle de mi gatito, pero bueno, al vida ocntinua y hay que ser muy feliz. ¿Te has dado cuenta que cada vez, haces mas largos los reviews? Jaja y espero que cumplas tu promesa.  
  
Ophelia Dakker. Me agrado tu nick... Gracias por tu review.  
  
Violet-Potter: Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario... tampoco creo que este "excelente" jaja. Pero, la verdad, gracias a este tipo de comentarios hacen que me esfuerze a mejorar. Por lo menos ya explique por que la actitud de Gin hacia Harry... y hubo beso entre Hm&R. Besos.  
  
Tabatas: Jaja creo que si me has mencionado unas cuantas veces que te gustan mis fics, jaja igual que el tuyo que me encanta. ¿Sabes? Pienso que a Ron, en lso proximos libros tal vez si se comporte asi, bueno no tanto, jaja, pero ¿Recuerdas como estaba despues de ganar la copa de quidditch? Bueno, ahí encontraras todo lo que deseabas saber. Besos. 


	4. ¿Te irás?

Súper dedicado a mi amiga Lucre, ya que es su fic favorito de todos los que escribo (Mmm... ¿Y donde dejaste "Déjate Querer"?) .

**Capitulo 4**

_¿Te irás?_

¿Por qué su habitación era el sitio perfecto para desahogar sus penas? No lo sabía. Siempre acudía a su habitación, se sentía protegida, nadie podría lastimarla.

Toc, Toc

La cabeza de Ginny asomó por la puerta.

-Hermione ¿Estás aquí?

-Si, Ginny –respondió con vacio.

Ginny sin importar que no fuera invitada a pasar, entro a tratar de animar a su amiga.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto Ginny, recostándose a su lado. –Nos dejaste preocupados, de pronto desapareciste. Steve no dejaba de preguntar por ti.

-Tu hermano... me beso –susurro, tocando sus labios.

-¿Y que más?

-¿Que más? Nada. Quiere volver conmigo.

-¡AHHHH! ¿Qué le respondiste? –pregunto emocionada Ginny. -¡Dime! ¡Dime!

-No estoy segura Ginny –dijo con voz quebrada – Solo lo dijo porque no le gusta verme con nadie más... es tan egoísta. Siempre será "él" y solo "el".

-Hermione, lo juzgas mal –dijo incomoda Ginny. –Hable con Ron hace unos momentos. Espera, no me comentó nada... pero se veía realmente mal.

-¡Ginny, no se que hacer! –exclamó Hermione, abrazandola y sollozando sobre su hombro.

-Como desearía que todo fuera como antes... -murmuró, observando la fotografía del trío.

-¡Ya basta de tanto llorar! –dijo, limpiando sus lagrimas. Un poco más tranquila, continuo –Ginny, hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde hace mucho, pero no me atrevo.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, solo por hoy responderé. Así que aprovecha – contestó Ginny, sonriendo. –Pero solo tres pregunta -advirtió.

-Tú... ¿nos viste? –pregunto con temor.

-¿Ah? No entiendo tu pregunta. –dijo fingiendo. –Te quedan dos, escógelas con cuidado.

Claro que entendía a la perfección esa pregunta, pero le dolía solo al pensar en ella. Nunca se entero que había sucedido después de que ella huyo de ahí. En cierta, forma sentía curiosidad.

-A Harry y a mí... besándonos.

Ginny suspiro, desviando su vista nuevamente a la fotografía.

-Si –respondió secamente.

-Lo imaginaba... -suspiro largamente-. Ahora te explicaré lo que sucedió después.

Flash back

_-¿A que venimos? –pregunto extrañada Hermione, era raro que Harry se separará de su mejor amigo._

_-A hablar –respondió nervioso. –Vamos a sentarnos._

_-¿Quieres que te explique como hacer la poción paralizadora? Ron no tardara en llegar, así que aprovechemos. Ya sabes, como se queja de estudiar en días tan hermosos como hoy. _

_-De eso no quiero hablar –contestó Harry, tomando sus manos. _

_-Estás extraño ¿Qué pasa? –dijo con nerviosismo._

_-Me gustas –dijo Harry tan cerca de su rostro que podía ver lo bellos que estaban sus ojos verdes -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto de improvisto._

_Hermione abrió los ojos, impresionada. Nunca se espero esa confesión. _

_-No se que decir... -balbuceó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. _

_-Sólo di que si, Herm -dijo Harry, besándola. _

_-Harry... -susurro sobre sus labios. _

_Se sentía confundida, le gustaba Harry... pero su corazón estaba ocupado por un chico pelirrojo. Le respondió el beso, las manos de Harry jugueteaban con su pelo. Tal vez si le diera una oportunidad, si le dijera que si..._

_Harry se separo de ella, con semblante de preocupación._

_-Ginny –escuchó decirle bajamente. _

_-¿Ginny? ¿Dónde? –pregunto asustada. _

_No recordaba a Ginny, se dejo llevar por el momento. Se arrepintió ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala amiga? Ginny le confesó sus sentimientos hacía Harry y ella le pagaba mal._

_-Los he estado buscando –dijo la voz del pelirrojo a sus espalda- ¿Se escondían de mí?_

_-¿Escondernos? –preguntó Harry, tragando saliva._

_-Algo le sucedía a Ginny- comentó después de un rato –Paso a mi lado, cuando venía hacia aquí y no me hablo. ¿Saben algo?_

_-¡No, nada! –respondieron a la vez. _

_-Hermione, podemos hablar... después de la cena... quiero preguntarte algo..._

_-Claro, pero será después te terminar nuestras tareas._

_-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Date por lo menos un día de descanso –exclamó Ron con cansancio –Mejor disfrutemos de esté clima, y durmamos un poco –dijo, recostándose en el pasto y dormitando._

_Harry y Hermione, sonrieron levemente. Hermione no pudo evitar ver a Ron dormido, y el gesto de tranquilidad que mostraba, sus labios entreabiertos y ligeramente rojos, su cabello despeinado. _

_-¿Te gusta? –pregunto de pronto Harry, desconcentrándola._

_-Si y mucho –respondió Hermione con sinceridad._

_No era la respuesta que esperaba Harry._

_-Harry lo siento mucho –se disculpo. -Ron siempre me ha gustado y lo que hice hace unas horas fue algo que tonto. Además yo nunca podría responderte por la simple razón que alguien más está enamorada de ti y es mi amiga. –habló bajamente, temiendo que Ron los escuchara. _

_-¿Ginny? Es que no entiendo como no comprenden que ella es una simple amiga, y yo nunca podré estar enamorado de ella. _

_-Es una gran chica –comentó Hermione. _

_-También se eso, pero ella no es para mi. Me siento mal por ella... al no poder responderle como quisiera..._

_-No te preocupes más por Ginny, es fuerte y podrá seguir adelante. _

_-¡Ahhh! –soltó Ron un gran bostezo, incorporándose con cara de sueño- ¡Que bien dormí! Chicos hace hambre, vayamos a cenar. _

_-Cierto, casi es de noche. _

_Los tres amigos entraron a cenar, bromeando sobre los profesores._

Fin del flash black

-Eso fue lo que sucedió, después te con Alan y presentí que nos habías visto... hasta ahora tuve el valor de preguntarte. ¡Di algo! Dime que soy mala amiga... -dijo con un tono desesperado, al notar como su amiga seguía callada.

Ginny se levanto de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta.

-No, no eres mala amiga. A cualquiera le puede suceder... tengo sueño, hasta mañana. –dijo un poco cortante. Lo que menos deseaba era hablar sobre eso, no ahora que al parecer lo estaba olvidando.

-Hasta mañana Ginny –respondió Hermione con cara de preocupación.

Se cerró la puerta, ella se volvió acostar. No había nada mejor que dormir para despejarse un poco la mente. Pero antes, saco del cajón de la mesita de noche que tenia a lado de su cama, una fotografía donde Ron la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Flash back

_-Anda, Ron no seas penoso y abrázala –decía Fred alentándolo, con una cámara fotográfica muggle que Hermione había traído a la Madriguera. _

_-¡Por Merlín! Ronald Weasley, tienes que poner el apellido en alto – dijo George, acercándolo más a la pareja que sonreían nerviosas. –Ni parecen novios, aun nos preguntamos Fred y George como lograste pedirle a Herm que fuera tu novia._

_-¡Tontos! Ya tomen la foto –exclamó Ron._

_-¡Huy! Ronnie ya se enojo... -se burlaron los gemelos. _

_-¡Chicos ya dejen de molestar! –regaño Ginny desde el pórtico- Mamá los espera en la cocina. _

_-¿Qué hicieron? –pregunto curioso Ron, tomando la mano de_ _Hermione. _

_-Jaja, no hicieron nada y ni mamá les habla solo lo hice para que dejen de molestar. _

_-¡Eres la mejor Ginny! –exclamó Ron sorprendido lo lista que era su hermana. _

_-Claro, eso lo sé – dijo jugando. (N/A: Ejem, ¿Lucy a quienes te recuerdan?) –Ahora, les tomaré la foto. _

_Ron la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a él, Hermione sonreía felizmente y más cuando sin vergüenza de que estuviera su hermana pequeña le diera un beso en la mejilla._

_-Listo, estas cámaras son extrañas –murmuró Ginny. _

_-¡Hola chicos! –saludó Harry, acababa de llegar de la casa de sus tíos. _

_-Pensamos que no llegarías. Juguemos un partido de quidditch, Bill está en su habitación. Voy avisarles a los demás. –avisó Ron, deteniéndose cuando vio que Harry se acercaba a su hermana. _

_-¿Cómo estás, Ginny? –pregunto Harry. _

_-Bien, bueno me voy a arreglar. No debe de tardar Alan. _

_Ginny entro a la casa. _

_-¿Alan? Es el tipo que está siempre con ella –pregunto sin saber porque de pronto sentía un vació en su estomago._

_-Mmm... querida Hermione ¿No percibiste un tono celoso en nuestro amigo? –pregunto Ron._

_-Jeje, sí ¿Que pasa Harry? –pregunto, con una risita burlona._

_-¿Será que mi mejor amigo le gusta mi PEQUEÑA hermana? –dijo acentuando "pequeña" con gesto amenazador._

_-¡No, Ron! –contestó de inmediato, más rojo que el pelo de los Weasley._

_Ron lo observo, dibujando una gran sonrisa._

_-¡Ya era hora! Harry te tardaste mucho tiempo en darte cuenta de lo linda que es mi hermana –felicitó Ron, con unas palmadas en el hombro de Harry._

_Harry cruzo la mirada con Hermione y ambos sonrieron. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta cuanto le gustaba la menor de los Weasley. _

Fin del flash back

Hermione finalmente pudo adentrarse en un hermoso sueño, en donde solo estaban dos personas: Ron y ella.

-----

Colin le dijo que su hermana estaba estudiando en la biblioteca. Inmediatamente fue en su búsqueda, su amigo Harry venía detrás de él pero a paso más lento.

-Ginny ¿Dónde está Hermione? –pregunto con interés Ron.

-¡Me lo has preguntado ya 10 veces! –exclamó con aburrimiento, llevándose a la boca la punta de la pluma, mientras volvía a releer la página sobre la poción Multijugos - Y como las 9 veces anteriores te respondo lo mismo: No tengo la mínima idea.

-Es extraño que no lo sepas, ya que siempre andan juntas –mascullo entre dientes, aún sin creerle nada.

-Ron, no soy su niñera –dijo ya molesta, levantándose y tomando sus libros. Se cruzo con Harry, que lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-¿Y a está que le sucede? –le preguntó a su amigo, pero solo levanto los hombros como respuesta- ¡Mujeres!

Antes de salir de la biblioteca se toparon con Alan Watson.

-¿Está Ginny aún estudiando? –pregunto Alan, en sus manos traía dos rosas recién cortadas del jardín.

-Se acaba de ir... ¿Esas flores son para Ginny? -preguntó de mala manera Ron.

-Que lastima que se haya ido, de seguro se fue con Luna. –dijo Alan.

-¿Qué te traes con mi hermana? No me gusta que los tipos como tú se acerquen a ella, si te atreves hacerle daño te las verás conmigo –sentencio Ron, con cara de pocos amigos.

-La verdad, no nos interesa tu opinión. Y si quieres saber la verdad: si me gusta y mucho –dijo con sinceridad. –Pero es mi mejor amiga y ni ella ni yo queremos tener ninguna relación. ¿Alguna duda más? –pregunto con tranquilidad, al no obtener respuesta prosiguió. -Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar lo tomo del brazo.

-Por cierto Watson, mi hermana odia las flores.

-No son para Ginny. Steve se las mando –dijo con una leve sonrisa, soltándose con educación –Adiós chicos.

------------

Ron salió a las afueras del castillo a buscar a su ex -novia. ¿Dónde la podría encontrar, si la había buscado en cada rincón de Hogwarts? Tocaron el timbre avisando que se había acabado la última clase. Recordando, que Hermione tenía Aritmonancia.

Hermione cabizbaja se retiro del salón de Aritmonancia, con sendos libros en sus brazos. Meditaba paso por paso las tareas que tenía que hacer y que eran para dentro de 3 días. Era mejor pensar en tareas, que pensar en cierto pelirrojo que le quitaba toda la concentración.

- Te he estado buscando –dijo Ron que estaba parado junto a la puerta.

-Ya me encontraste. Ahora no quiero hablar –dijo tratando de evitarlo, pero el sujeto su brazo.

Se la llevo sin que ella opusiera resistencia, buscando un salón desocupado. Ninguno de los dos hablo durante todo el tramo. Finalmente después de varios minutos de caminar, encontraron un extraño salón que por primera vez habían visto.

A Ron no le importo y la hizo entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en un pupitre algo viejo y mohoso. Observo un poco ese salón que al parecer ya estaba en abandona quien sabe hace cuantos años.

Cada año descubrían un sitio nuevo en Hogwarts. Las largas cortinas estaban sucias y rasgadas. El pizarrón empolvado, así como la mayoría de las cosas que se entraban en ese lugar.

-Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres. Ya estoy cansada de todo esto –dijo con voz vacía Hermione.

-¿Cuándo llegamos a esto? –pregunto con seriedad Ron. –Cuando dejamos de ser los grandes amigos... ¿Cuándo dejamos de amarnos? Sabes bien, que desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste. Desde esa vez en el tren cuando acababa de conocer a Harry. Claro está que era un chico de 11 años que nunca lo admitiría. –dijo con un gesto de vergüenza.

-Ron, debo de estudiar... en la noche hablamos. –pidió Hermione.

-Es ahora o nunca.

-¿Me estás dando la opción de terminar totalmente contigo?

-¡Tu tienes que volver conmigo! Me vuelvo loco al solo pensar que otro chico ocupe mi lugar. –dijo comenzando a exaltarse.

-No es buena idea. Lo recapacite toda la noche...Ron cada uno debemos de comenzar nuestra vida con otras personas. No esta bien estar así...

-Hermione, no puedo aceptar una negativa –replicó.

-Escúchame, Ron. -dijo casi sin aliento. -Faltan pocos meses para que acabemos el colegio y debo de pensar cual es el mejor camino para mí. Acabo de ir hablar con Dumbledore.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore aquí?

-Le pedí que arreglara mi intercambio a Estados Unidos, para terminar el colegio en ese país.

-No... no, me lo estás diciendo para vengarte por todas las tonterías que hice. Hermy, si me das una nueva oportunidad, tratare de ser el mejor chico del mundo.

-Es la oportunidad que he estado esperando por años. Es el Instituto de Brujas de Salem. ¡Cualquier mago o bruja quiere ingresar! Es uno de los colegios más prestigiosos del mundo, me servirá en mi solicitud si quiero estudiar para Auror. Harry y yo lo hablamos y él está de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Harry? Que me interesa lo que opine Harry –dijo secamente. –Siempre pensé que yo era importante para ti... gracias por abrirme los ojos.

-Ron, no me hagas eso... yo te quiero –dijo sin poder evitarlo, las primeras lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

-Yo también, no puedo vivir un día más sin ti –dijo tratándola de besar.

-No, Ron... la desición esta dada. Me iré en las vacaciones de navidad. –dijo tratando de hacerlo entender, que ella no volvería con él.

Ron la miró por última vez y sin decir ni una sola palabra se retiró del ligar dejándola sola.

-Es lo mejor... -susurro Hermione, cubriendo su rostro.

_Continuara._

**¡Dejen reviews!**

Muchas gracias por leer mi segundo intento de fic, sobre está pareja. Espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo, y me sigan leyendo. Trataré de actualizar mas seguido, pero he tenido algunos problemas familiares y ya comenze mis clases... asi que estaré mas ocupada de lo normal jeje. Pero bueno, no falta mucho para terminar este fic.

**Las invito a leer mi nuevo fic "Me faltas t" es de la pareja de James y Lily**

****

_Orgullosamente mexicana.... ¡Viva México! ¡Ajuá!_

Lily Malfoy: Gracias por el review, jeje pobre Ron ahora nadie lo quiere por "tonto"... y como verás en este capitulo si sufrira mucho por conseguir el amor de Hermy. Y Harry... pues ya verás lo que pasara más adelante. Gracias por considerar el de "Dejate querer" como uno de los mejores... ni te imaginas la felicidad que me digan eso, ya que es uno de mis fics favoritos desde que lo comenze a escribir. Saluditos.

Caro Weasley: Me caen super bien las argentinas... jaja te apuesto a que eres, no es difícil darse cuenta por como escriben y su conocido "Che". Gracias por el review.

Nelly Grint. Gracias por el review , que bien que te guste el fic.

Lucre. Amiga, gracias por dejarme reviews . Y sigues cumpliendo tu palabra, sigue así. ¿Quieres que sufra Ron? Y me dicen que yo soy la mala jaja. Hey, yo tambien me quiero recrear la vista con tu amigo... ademas a mi me queda mejor por la edad jaja. Me agrado lo de "Super amiga vitual" jaja y claro que ire a Argentina, solo deja que trabaje y las visitare allá (tendran que esperar algunos añitos jaja). Un beso.

Danielita Weasley: Gracias por el review . Aquí lo seguiras teniendo y por favor siguelo leyendo.

Meluchi: ...jeje creo que te gusta. Que bien que hasta te gusta Alan, ese personaje esta gustando mucho lo cual me alegra. Oh... recuerda que mis fics no son nada "rosas" de hecho me encanta el drama jeje. Gracias por tus palabras. Besos.

Angela 30 (Angie): Tan linda que eres amiga, jeje que bueno que te gusta... sabes bien que escribo solo para ustedes y por eso me esmero tanto. Y donde esta "Dejate Querer" jeje por ahí, no tardo en actualizar (despues te mando el capitulo a tu mail) y ya sabes porque no he podido entrar al msn. Un beso México...

Camille Potter: Gracias por el review . Por cierto, ¿Escribes el fic "Abusos de un mortifago"? si es así...debo decirte que me encanta y estoy ansiosa por ver que lo actualices. Saluditos .

Eri mond licht: Holitas, gracias pro el review... y si Ron es un burro pero en este capitulo no esta tan menso. Y Harry... pues en este capitulo no hace mucho que digamos.

Vicky Potter 07: Gracias , fueron muy lindas tus palabras. Y bueno, yo soy 100% R&Hm y no podía dejar de largo esta futura pareja (chicas, cruzemos los dedos para que así sea!!!). Si dices que tu eres ridicula (que no es verdad) yo lo soy mas jaja porque yo soy la que escribio ese cursi beso jeje. Un beso.

Asenté Potter Weasley: Que bien que te guste mi forma de escribir... que si me llevo varios meses mejorarlo jeje (y aun me falta muchisimo). El fic de h&g se llama "Si alguna vez" y fue como mi 5to fic que subí... dulces recuerdos disfrute mucho de escribir ese fic. En este capitulo viene un poco de la explicación porque primero es h&hm y despues hm&r... pero debo decir que yo soy 100% R&HM y no se porque meti primero eso... si odio la pareja h&h, momentos de locura jaja. Un beso .

Tabatas: Mi gran competencia en los g&h jaja, amiga gracias por siempre leer mis fics y darme tu opinión. Ya sabes, ese Harry esta en la edad en que solo piensa en una cosa y sabes bien que es jajaja.... Y si, tendrá que hacer muchos meritos para ganarse a Ginny, aunque no lo hare sufrir mucho porque este fic es un h&r y si pongo mucho de g&h me mataran jeje Besos.


	5. Despedidas

¡Dedicado a Lucy ... te extraño mucho amiga!

**CAPITULO 5**

_Despedidas_

Todo hubiera sido más fácil, si hubieran continuado de amigos. Si cada uno se hubiera fijado en otras personas, en ese momento se encontrarían los tres bromeando o estudiando como siempre. Pero fue difícil ocultar sus sentimientos durante años, aún recordaba el baile de Navidad y la vio llegar con Víktor Krum. Lucía nerviosa, pero emanaba una seguridad que nunca antes mostró. Esa noche se veía espectacular. Suspiro desganado.

-Ron, tenemos que continuar -dijo Harry, buscando en su libro de Astronomía la constelación de Piscis.

-Hoy no ando de humor para hacer tarea –respondió recostándose en el sillón.

-Ella aún te quiere... solo deja que se vaya tranquila, cuando regrese tal vez vuelva hacer la misma Hermione de siempre –dijo de pronto el chico de pelo negro.

- ¡No comprendes que si se va, nunca volverá conmigo! –exclamó Ron, incorporándose. -¿Cómo sabes que me quiere? ¿Te dijo algo? ¡Responde!

-Me comento muy poco sobre sus sentimientos, sabe que si me dice algo más te lo diré enseguida –contestó, alejando el libro y mirando a los ojos a su amigo.

-Te conoce muy bien.

-Habla con ella y dile que todo seguirá como antes –recomendó Harry.

-No, ya hable con ella... no soportaría otra discusión.

-¡Eres tan orgulloso!

-¿Tu que sabes lo que es amar? Nunca has amado a nadie... y no creo que ames a mi hermana, solo te gusta... y te comenzó a gustar el día en que te diste cuenta que Ginny ya no pensaba en ti.

-¡Ginny, no es el tema! –respondió ofendido. En parte era verdad, desde que noto el poco interés de Ginny hacia él le llamo la atención, o tal vez fue desde que sus miradas se encontraron en su 5to año.– Hablamos de Hermione, la persona de la que estás perdidamente enamorado.

-Ya me aburrió el tema, iré a caminar un rato.

-Tenemos que terminar la tarea –dijo Harry, mostrando unos cuantos pergaminos.

-¡Harry, son vacaciones! Al rato regreso –dijo Ron, con las manos en los bolsillos.

------------

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía liberada. La única preocupación que ahora tenía era sobresalir en el nuevo colegio. Convivir con nuevas personas la entusiasmaba, pero a la vez le daba miedo enfrentarse sola. Con un poco de suerte conocería al "verdadero amor de su vida". Lejos... lejos de él. Era la hora de sacárselo de su mente y corazón. La distancia la haría olvidar.

Paseaba entre los pasillos, recordando a cada paso los lindos recuerdos de su niñez. Faltaba un día para que se fuera, desde ahí sentía una nostalgia indescriptible. Se topo con varios de sus compañeros que se despidieron afectuosamente, deseándole lo mejor. Ella solo atinaba a sonreír y prometer que dentro de un año se volvería a ver.

-Hola...–dijo Ginny. Esos días la había evitado, pero no era porque estaba enojada por ella, la razón principal era que le dolía recordar todo eso. Pero era hora que se enfrentara, no quería perder a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Ginny... yo quería... -comenzó a decir quedamente, no teniendo el valor de verla a los ojos.

-Basta, no necesito escuchar nada. He sido una tonta por dejarme llevar por algo tan insignificante –dijo sinceramente, abrazándola. –No dejemos que un chico nos separe ¿si?

-Nunca dejaré que vuelva a pasar –contestó Hermione.

-¿Sentiste algo por Harry? –pregunto de repente Ginny.

-Otra vez al mismo tema. Pero te responderé: Nunca sentí más que amistad por él. Hubo un momento que llamó mi atención, pero sabía perfectamente que mis verdaderos sentimientos eran hacia tu hermano –contestó seriamente. No pudo dejar de notar el gesto de alegría de Ginny.

-¿Segura? ¿Nada? –cuestiono sin creerle totalmente.

-Si, y cuando bese a Harry me di cuenta que realmente nunca podría pensar en él de otra forma. Lo quiero como un hermano. Y te confesaré que no besa tan bien como te imaginas –bromeó.

-No lo tengo que imaginar... eso lo comprobé... –dijo, caminando hacia la salida al jardín.

- ¿Cuándo sucedió? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Fue cuando yo estaba en 5to, por una apuesta. No fue nada en serio –dijo tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

_Flash Back_

Dos figuras se perdían en el oscuro cielo. Eran las 8:30 de la noche, y al parecer llovería en cualquier instante.

-¿Cuándo acabaremos el entrenamiento? –pregunto Ginny sofocada, montada de su vieja escoba.

-Dentro de 10 minutos. Te falta un poco más de seguridad... creo que tendré que darte más entrenamientos personales –dijo con cansancio. –Ese tiro aún no te salé y tienes que hacerlo para el partido contra Revanclaw. No sé si será buena idea que juegues ese primer partido, le diré a Laurence que te remplace.

-¡No me puedes hacer eso! Te apuesto a que lo haré perfectamente el sábado –dijo desafiante.

-Ginny, sabes que me encantaría que jugaras... sería como recordar los viejos tiempos en que tus hermanos gemelos estaban en le equipo. Siempre es bueno tener a dos Weasley –respondió amablemente. – ¡Terminamos el entrenamiento!

Bajaron la velocidad mientras descendían sobre el pasto estaba húmedo. Ginny hizo un gesto de decepción.

-¡Te pido una oportunidad!

-Bien ¿Qué quieres apostar? –pregunto Harry, convencido de él ganaría.

-Tengo una idea... pero no se si te agrada –dijo, bajando su mirada y sonrojándose. –Te apuesto un beso.

-¿Un beso? –ahora el también se sonrojaba. –Acepto, mientras no tenga que besar a Parkinson –dijo con un leve tono nervioso. -¿A quien tengo que besar?

-A mi...

Harry paso saliva, nunca imagino que la pequeña Ginny le propusiera eso.

-Me imaginaba que no te agradaría.

-Es que esto fue tan sorpresivo, pero acepto ¿Y si pierdes? –pregunto.

-Tú decide el premio.

-Me prepararás uno de tus ricos pasteles de zarzamora –dijo, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la idea de tener que besarla. ¿Y... si Ron se enterará?

-Sencillo el premio, entonces te demostraré que puedo hacerlo –dijo, entrando a los vestidores -. Así que vete preparando para darme mi premio... porque ganaré.

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Y gané ¿Recuerdas la cara de felicidad que tenía?

-Jaja, recuerdo que esos días Harry estuvo muy nervioso... con que era eso –comentó Hermione.

-Pero al final, le terminé regalando el pastel que quería y...

Las voces se alejaron, dejando el sonido del viento. De entre las sombras salió, un chico pelirrojo que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Primero se besaba con su hermana y luego besaba a Hermione.

----

Harry estaba acostado boca arriba en la alfombra, frente al fuego disfrutando de su calor. A esa hora muchos empezaban a empacar su ropa para irse al siguiente día, a celebrar las vacaciones de navidad. Como siempre él se quedaría en el castillo. Le traían buenos recuerdos su antepasada navidad, cuando su padrino aún vivía y se la pasaba cantando villancicos por la casa.

Se abrió el hueco donde estaba el retrato de la Sra. Gorda y entro su amigo Ron.

-¡Ya era hora! –Reprocho, levantándose – Todavía falta envolver el regalo de Hermione, y ninguno de los dos somos buenos para eso.

¡PAFF!

En una fracción de segundos vio todo negro, y sintió un fuerte dolor en todo al cuerpo al tener contacto con el piso.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? –grito enojado, tocando su pómulo derecho.

-¡Dime que no es verdad! – exclamó Ron.

- ¿Qué? ¡No se que te sucede ni de que hablas!

-Eres un hipócrita, pensé que éramos amigos –respondió a gritos.

-Ronald Weasley, debes de ser mas claro en lo que hablas.

-¿De que hablo? Te refrescaré la memoria: besaste a mi hermana... y a Hermione.

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

-Tu sabias mis sentimientos hacia ella... ¡PERO NO TE IMPÒRTO!

-Eso es mentira, Ron. Nunca me dijiste nada de tus sentimientos, solo suponía que tal vez te gustaba –aclaró - . Sucedió de repente...

-¡Maldición! No podré confiar de nuevo en ti, que estúpido fui... estúpido.

-¡Soy tu amigo! Entiende, eso ya paso... yo quiero a tu hermana.

-Ahora entiendo el porque el pronto repudio de Ginny hacia ti. Pobre de mi hermana, primero te burlaste de ella y fuiste después con Hermione.

-Lo que sentí por Hermione fue momentáneo, sucedió después de la muerte de Sirius... ella me apoyo tanto, que creí que estaba enamorado de ella, pero solo fue un amor platónico...

-¡Mentira! ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?

-Porque es verdad. Eso pasó antes de que ustedes se hicieran novios. –dijo Harry, caminado de un lugar a otro. – Quedamos como siempre y no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema. La veía tan feliz junto a ti, que no quise entrometerme en su relación.

Ron se sentó, cubriendo su rostro.

-Pero la besaste, antes de que yo lo hiciera –dijo en voz baja.

Harry no hablo durante unos segundos, sentándose a su lado.

-Ron, ella y yo decidimos no decirte nada. Sabíamos de antemano tu reacción.

-¿Harry como te sentirías si supieras que yo bese a la chica que te gusta? Me has decepcionado.

-Lo siento...

-Con un "lo siento" no solucionaras las cosas. Harry es mejor que me dejes solo.

-Lo tenemos que hablar, no quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa por esto. Los dos hemos luchado contra peores cosas que estas y se que tal vez lucharemos contra otras peores. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Por la propia boca de Hermione –contestó sin deseos de hablar. –Pero ella también dijo que no sintió nada por ti.

-¿Ya ves? El día que le pedí que fuera mi novia, ella me aclaró que estaba enamorada de ti. Al principio me molesto un poco su respuesta, pero después me di cuenta que nuestra amistad de años valía más.

Ron sonrió, dándose cuenta que Harry en verdad era su amigo. No era tan fácil decir la verdad.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer -dijo finalmente cambiando su tono de voz. –Voy por el regalo.

-Ron, sabes que siempre podrás confiar en mi –dijo Harry.

-Lo sé –respondió Ron, subiendo las escaleras.

----------

Muchos de sus compañeros esperaban ansiosos la llegada del tren, ella lo esperaba con menos entusiasmo. A su lado se encontraba Ginny junto a su amigo Alan. Los tres estaban callados, sentados en una pequeña banca enfrente de las vías.

-Pensé que vendrían a despedirme Harry y...

-Vendrán, eso es seguro –dijo Ginny, acomodando su gorro de lana. –Hace mucho frió. ¡Al fin llegan!

Harry y Ron corrían hacia ellos.

-Nos quedamos dormidos –dijo Harry.

-Creí que no vendrían a despedirme ¡Me alegra tanto que vinieran! –exclamó emocionada, abrazando a ambos.

-Te trajimos un regalo. Lo abres hasta que estés en el tren –dijo Harry, entregándole una caja envuelta en un papel color rojo, y decorada con un moño color dorado.

-Gracias chicos, no los olvidaré –dijo, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.

-Hermione, podemos hablar a solas –pidió Ron.

Ella vio nerviosa a Ginny, y ella con una mirada le dio a entender que lo hiciera.

-Solo tengo 5 minutos –aclaró la joven castaña.

-Alan vamos a buscar si tus maletas ya están aquí –dijo Ginny. -¿Vienes Harry?

-Claro –respondió. –Ahora venimos.

Él se fue detrás de Ginny y Alan.

-Tranquila -susurro Alan, abrazándola.

Se detuvieron enfrente de la fila de estudiantes que se despedían de sus amigos o platicaban sobre lo que harían en vacaciones.

-Dime Potter ¿Cuándo es el próximo partido? –pregunto Alan, jugando con el pelo de Ginny. Lo quería encelar... y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

-Será a principios de febrero, contra Slytherin. –respondió de mala gana.

-Alan, al parecer Rachel quiere hablar contigo –intervino Ginny, señalando a la joven rubia que sonreía hacia a ellos.

-¿No hay problema de que vaya? –pregunto, lanzando una disimulada mirada a Harry.

-No hay problema, pero que no se te olvide despedirte de mi –dijo Ginny. Alan se inclinó a besar su frente.

-Nunca me podría olvidar de ti pequeña –dijo, guiñendo un ojo.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó interesado Harry.

-Es su novia.

En ese instante, Alan besaba a Rachel en los labios. Harry de pronto se sintió un cierto alivio.

-¿Crees que Hermione perdone a Ron?

-Esperemos que si. Ginny ¿Algún día me perdonarás?

-¿Perdonarte? No tengo nada que perdonarte –espetó, despidiéndose con la mano de Dean.

-Si, por la tontería que hice... nunca imagine que las cosas sucedieran así.

-¡Por Dios, Harry eso sucedió hace más de un año... es hora de que te olvides de eso! –exclamó con impaciencia. -Fui una tonta al decirte mis sentimientos, pero ahora te lo diré... me dolió que me mintieras cuando te pregunte si alguien te gustaba, a lo mejor si me hubiera afectado si te hubieras hecho novio de Hermione, pero no hubiera importado tanto si me lo hubieras dicho tú... antes de que yo me diera cuenta...

-No tuve el valor de decirte... yo sabía que te gustaba, pero trataba de ignorar tus sentimientos.

-Como olvidar eso, aún recuerdo cuando salías con Chang.

-¡Pero tu salías con Corner! - Replicó Harry.

-Pero yo nunca lo bese... pero eso ya no importa, son cosas del pasado.

-Es verdad eso ya no importa. Quiero que por lo menos me des la oportunidad de ser tu amigo.

Ginny lo meditó. Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Harry con tanto detenimiento, sus mejillas tenían un tenue color rosado. Su cabello más desordenado de lo costumbre le daba ese aspecto adorable que tanto le gustaba, y sus ojos verdes tenían un diferente brillo que no recordaba.

-No te molestaré más –dijo desilusionado Harry, decidido a ir a buscar a sus amigos.

-¡Espera, Harry! –exclamó Ginny, sujetándolo de la mano. –Haré lo correcto... y lo correcto es que continué nuestra amistad.

Harry tomo la pequeña mano de Ginny entre las suyas. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron.

---------

-Seré el que mas te extrañe –confesó Ron, revolviendo su pelo.

-Ron, no comencemos de nuevo con esto –dijo, observando por últimas vez las torres del castillo.

-Vine a despedirte como tu amigo –aclaró Ron. –No deseo agobiarte, ante todo somos amigos ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Yo también de extrañare –dijo Hermione, escuchando acercarse el tren.

-¿Te puedo abrazar? –pregunto tímidamente.

Ella asintió. Durante unos instantes estuvieron abrazados sintiendo como el corazón de cada uno latía con intensidad, tratando de olvidar por un momento su antigua relación, y verse solo como amigos. El gritó de Hadrig hizo que se separaran.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya.

-Te ayudo con tus maletas.

Los dos subieron, Ron llevaba las maletas de ella y las acomodó al portaequipaje. Bajaron de nuevo, y sus amigos se despidieron de ella.

-Amiga, nos escribiremos continuamente –dijo Ginny, sollozando.

-Si, y me tendrás que pasar los últimos chismes de Hogwarts jaja.

– ¿Me escribirás? –pregunto Ron, dándose cuenta que no la convencería de quedarse con él.

-Por supuesto – respondió mirando sus ojos azules.

-No puedo dejarte ir sin hacer esto –dijo, tomándola de la cintura y besándola. Ella no se negó, paso sus brazos por su cuello aferrándose más a él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo dolorosamente, sin querer separarse de la calidez de Ron y su aroma.

-¡Quédate conmigo! –pidió por última vez.

-Eso es imposible, dentro de un año nos volveremos a ver y tal vez...

-¿Eso me da alguna esperanza? –pregunto.

-¡Adiós! –gritó sin responder a la pregunta, corriendo a subirse al tren.

Continuará

¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Espero que les siga gustando este fic, que lo trató de hacer lo mejor posible por ustedes. Estoy emocionada por todos los reviews que me llegaron: ¡GRACIAS! Creí que no gustaba, pero creo que ya comencé a tomarle cariño escribir sobre está pareja. Tan emocionada ando con está historia, que ya tengo escrita 5 paginas del próximo capitulo, y les digo desde ahora que tendrá un giro inesperado.

No contestaré reviews, pero lo haré en el próximo capitulo. No tengo Internet ni tiempo para subirlos en otro lado... estoy muy ocupada con la escuela y con otros asuntos. Pero por favor sigan leyendo mis tontas historias porque tal vez sean las últimas que escriba.


	6. Olvidandote

Dedicado especialmente a dos buenas amigas: Lucy y Lucre… todo estará bien… ya saben a lo que me refiero.

**Capitulo 6**

_Olvidandote_

Paso el tren a toda velocidad frente a él. Espero otros segundos más hasta que se perdió de su vista. Suspiro. Aún no creía que ella se había ido, que no le había dado una última oportunidad. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de pensar que era un mal sueño, la amaba y ese amor se acrecentaba cada minuto.

-Un año… –susurro esperanzado a que pasará de prisa el tiempo. Que tonto había sido, si tan solo hubiera impedido que se subiera a ese tren, ella estaría con él.

-Ron, vamos al castillo –dijo su hermana, tomando su brazo.

-Anda, nos espera una comida deliciosa –dijo Harry, dándole unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda.

-Quiero estar solo –espetó, adelantándose a su amigo y hermana.

Harry y Ginny caminaban detrás de Ron, tratando de mantenerse un poco alejados. Los dos sabían que no era una buena idea tratar de hablarle, eso lo haría más hostil y callado.

-Solo nos falta esperar a que se reponga, no podemos hacer nada si él no quiere –dijo sintiendo pena por Ron. ¿Cómo se comportaría si estuviera en su lugar? Nunca había sufrido tanto por alguna chica, tal vez se sintió triste cuando se había desilusionado de Cho Chang, "su primer amor". Pero era una pequeñez a lado de lo que le sucedía.

-Mi hermano está pasando por algo horrible… y yo que siempre pensé que ellos dos acabarían juntos –dijo bajamente para que solo la escuchara Harry. -No es nada agradable sufrir por amor.

Definitivamente yo no me volveré a enamorar –murmuro al final para ella misma.

Harry paró de caminar.

¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Ginny. Se dio cuenta que él la había escuchado, camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él. –Oh, ya se que tienes Harry y no es para que te sientas incomodo –respondió de pronto. -Fue algo que paso y listo. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

-Ginny, nunca quise herirte –se disculpo, pensando que era el estupido mas grande de la tierra por no haberse dado cuenta antes lo que ella valía.

La pelirroja suspiro, acercando su rostro al de Harry. Se ruborizo cuando vio que desde esa distancia podía distinguir a la perfección sus pecas. Sobresaltado dio un paso atrás.

- Yo sabía que no era tu "tipo" de chica. A ti siempre te han llamado la atención las chicas lindas y populares–respondio con sinceridad. Sonrió. -Y bueno, nuestro destino nunca fue el estar juntos. Así que olvida todo –dijo con simpleza. –Si lo hacemos, así podremos mantener alguna amistad.

Harry se preguntaba cuando Ginny había dejado de ser una niña tímida, que se guardaba todo. Ante él estaba una Ginny que lo había cautivado con su franqueza y deseaba conocer que nuevas sorpresas le tendría.

Entraron al castillo, Ron se les había perdido de vista.

¿Crees que le guste el regalo a Hermione? –pregunto la chica, deshaciéndose de sus guantes y gorra de frió.

-Ron lo estuvo buscando como loco todo el fin de semana. No entiendo porque Ron decidió decirle a Hermione que el regalo era de los dos –respondió, ayudando a Ginny a quitarse su abrigo. - Yo tenía pensado regalarle el nuevo libro de esa autora de Aritmonancia que tanto le gusta.

-Tal vez ella no lo hubiera aceptado –dijo acertadamente Ginny.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione no quiso voltear a la ventana, él estaría ahí deseando una respuesta. Era una cobarde. Toco sus labios, aún podía sentir sus suaves labios y en su boca guardaba su sabor a dulce de mentas. Estaba sola, era preferible que estar frente a las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros que habían visto todo. Se quito su abrigo y lo dejo a lado del regalo que le habían dado sus amigos. Lo tomo y lo comenzó abrir.

-Hermione ¿Que tal? –pregunto Alan Watson desde la puerta, con su simpática sonrisa.

-Estoy abriendo el regalo de Ron y Harry –respondió Hermione, mostrándole la caja casi desenvuelta.

Se sentó a lado de la ventana, esperando a que la chica castaña terminara de abrirlo. Tenía curiosidad sobre que le había dicho Harry a su amiga Ginny. Por una parte le alegraba que ellos volvieran hacer amigos… pero por otra sentía que no se merecía el amor de la pelirroja.

¡Qué hermoso! – dijo Hermione, asombrada por el regalo. En su mano tenía una replica de una hada real, que al decir la palabra "Scarborough" movía sus alas delicadamente, dejando en el aire un aroma a flores y polvos de colores.

-Esas figuras son difíciles de conseguir. Dicen que si un chico te la da es por te considera su amor verdadero –comentó Alan, sosteniendo la hada y tocando delicadamente una de las alas doradas.

-No lo creo, porque me la dieron dos chicos –respondió, sin poder evitar soltar una risita de burla.

Él levanto los hombros, y le devolvió el hada.

¿Estás segura de quererte ir? –pregunto tan de improviso, que casi se le cae el hada de las manos.

Hermione levanto la vista, y lo miro decidida.

-Por supuesto, todo esto lo hago para el bienestar de amb… digo, para bienestar mío. Me servirá para entrar a las mejores escuelas.

Alan calladamente, la siguió viendo. Ella se sintió incomoda. ¿Por qué sentía ese nudo en la garganta? No lloraría, eso ya no estaba en sus planes. Desde ese momento tenía que cambiar y disfrutar todo lo que el futuro le preparaba. Ya no sufriría por nada ni por nadie.

&&&&&&&&&&

Era un bonito día de otoño. Las hojas caían de las ramas de los frondosos árboles. Observaba con aburrimiento la caída de una de esas hojas color café, la siguió hasta que finalmente toco el piso junto a otros de diferentes tonalidades que iban de colores naranjas a café claro y oscuro.

Como el tiempo podía pasar sin que uno se diera cuenta, tanto había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto. Sonrió al recordar la fiesta de graduación que se llevo en el Gran Comedor, las sonrisas orgullosas de sus padres y hermanos y la gran copa de Quiddicht que adornaba la mesa de los profesores y tenía escrito en una placa "Gryffindor campeones". Solo eso recordaba, había olvidado que hechos sucedieron años atrás…

-Sr. Weasley, lo busca el Sr. Potter –dijo la voz de su secretaria desde la puerta.

Se frotó los ojos, necesitaba dormir más.

-Hazlo pasar, por favor –respondió Ron, revisando unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Harry entro a la oficina, con una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban a través de sus lentes. Su complexión era el de un hombre delgado y su estatura había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde que dejaron el colegio. Su túnica negra ostentaba el emblema de Aurores, al igual que el de su amigo pelirrojo. Después de tantos estudios y sacrificios se habían graduado de Aurores, el sueño de los dos.

-Sr. Weasley ¿Cómo estÿ –pregunto formalmente, sentándose en la cómoda silla. Enfrente de él dejo un periódico con el titular "Indicios de Mortifagos en Estados Unidos".

Ron lo leyó con aburrimiento.

-Deja las formalidades para otra ocasión –dijo Ron, buscando su taza de café. – ¡Esto cada día está más aburrido¡NECESITO ACCIÓN!

-Calma, amigo… por eso vine –comentó Harry. –Nos enviaran a Estados Unidos dentro de tres días.

¿Estas bromeando? –pregunto incrédulo.

-No, para nada. Ordenes directas –dijo, guiñando un ojo. –Iban a enviar a Alan Watson –el nombre de Alan lo enfatizo con una notoria molestia- pero desgraciadamente… para él, nos seleccionaron a nosotros porque somos de los mejores –dijo maliciosamente.

-Entonces ¿Alan se quedará aquí? –pregunto con un tonito que no le agrado a Harry.

-Si, hubieras visto su cara… me tuve que morder la lengua para no reírme.

-Mmm… y Ginny se quedará completamente sola aquí… Alan y Ginny.

¡Argh! Había olvidado a Ginny… ese idiota la buscará –dijo, encontrando la respuesta a esa sonrisa.

-Siento decirte querido amigo, que anoche salieron a cenar- comentó mordazmente.

Harry movió la mano simulando que no le importaba. Ron lo escudriño con la mirada, sabía que no podía dejar de ponerse celoso.

-Le escribiré a Hermione, para encontrarnos en New York- soltó de pronto Harry.

-Ahhh… ella –dijo sin emoción. Volviendo su atención a los papeles que antes revisaba.

¿Aún sigues molesto con ella? Le ofrecieron muchas cosas Ron, debes comprenderla.

-Tanto tiempo ha pasado… que me olvidado casi totalmente de su rostro –dándose cuenta de lo había dicho se ruborizo. –No encuentro necesario que le digas nada, yo no deseo verla.

-Ron, deberías hablar con ella –aconsejo su amigo. –Ella ha tratado de mantener contacto contigo.

-Yo no fui el que la saque de mi vida… Olvidemos ese tema –respondió con molestia.

-Bien, ya no diré nada –dijo, sabiendo de antemano que sería una batalla perdida. -Ya me imagino la cara de Audrey, cuando se enteré que te vas a ir… a solo 3 meses de la boda.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron al escuchar ese nombre. Harry esbozo una sonrisa, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amigo así. Se alegraba por él.

¡Audrey es fabulosa! Anoche pasamos una velada romántica… no entrare en detalles, pero fue una de las mejores.

Se le vino a la mente su joven novia de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Su esbelta figura siempre vestida con las mejores ropas.

-Siempre le agradeceré a Fleur que me haya presentado a su prima dijo, ensimismado en la fotografía que tenía en su escritorio.

-Lo que no entiendo es como una belleza como ella… te hiciera caso.- dijo Harry, sacándolo del trance. -Entiendo que ella pudo atraerte con su herencia veela… pero tu…

¡Potter! Me tienes envidia, porque yo si he podido formalizar una relación –respondió simulando enojo.

-Ni loco me caso tan joven, tengo tanto conocer –dijo en un suspiro.

¿Países¿Mujeres? Ya conociste lo suficiente… si tú quisieras formalizar algo mas serio, Ginny… -dijo, sacando su tema favorito: La futura relación de Ginny y Harry que todos esperaban.

¿Ginny? Amigo, no me hagas reír. Ni si quiera acepta que salgamos a salir.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a la menor de los Weasley. Luciendo su uniforme de trabajo, que constaba de una túnica color azul oscuro. Que Harry pensaba que el quedaba a la perfección.

¡No quiero salir contigo! –gritó Ginny tajante.

¡Tu te lo pierdes!–escucharon decir una voz masculina.

Ella se quedo unos segundos parada junto a la puerta, viendo alejase al dueño de la voz.

-Saldría con él, si el muy idiota no estuviera casado –murmuro entre dientes.

Su hermano y Harry las veían con curiosidad, ansiosos de saber quien era.

-Era Draco Malfoy –respondió, como si dijera que estaba lloviendo. (N/a: Disculpa Angie, es lo único que pondré de Draco... sabes mis razones). Tomo la taza de café que su hermano tenía en sus manos y le dio un sorbo.

-Necesitaba cafeína –dijo Ginny, saludando con un beso en la mejilla

a su hermano.

¿Qué quiere ese imbecil contigo? –pregunto él.

-Ya es la tercera vez que me invita a salir… a veces he estado tentada a decirle que si –dijo con una sonrisita, recordando lo atractivo que era el rubio.

¡Es Draco Malfoy¿No recuerdas todas las cosas que nos hizo en le colegio? –pregunto subiendo la voz Ron.

-Las cosas del pasado hay que dejarlas en el pasado, hermanito –respondió molesta, sentándose en la orilla del escritorio.-Además, Draco es un hombre muy apuesto…

-Pero "hermanita" él esta casado -replicó.

-Pobre, a veces siento lastima de él –dijo Harry temblando ligeramente. –Casarse con Parkinson, debe de ser el peor castigo del mundo.

-Por eso no salgo con él, es un gran impedimento… no me atraen los hombres comprometidos, son una perdida de tiempo.

-Ahora regreso, voy a dejar unos papeles a la oficina de Norton.

Se quedaron solos Harry y Ginny. Harry se rasco su cabeza nerviosamente, mientras observaba como Ginny perdía su vista en la ventana.

Ella jugaba con uno de sus largos rizos rojos, se comenzó a desesperar ante este molestoso silencio.

¿Estás enojado conmigo? –pregunto, fijando sus ojos castaños en Harry.

-Me enteré que saliste anoche con Watson –dijo, acercando sigilosamente. –Te estuve esperando durante una hora en el restaurante.

Rió fuertemente, divertida ante la expresión celosa de él.

¿Crees que nuevamente iría después de que TRES veces me esperándote por horas? Puedo parecerte que soy la misma chica que conociste en Hogwarts, pero he cambiado.

-Has cambiado demasiado ¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunto tomando su mentón con delicadeza.

De inmediato Ginny se separo, con semblante serio.

-No, Harry. La verdad, es que yo deje de sentir algo por ti desde que tenía 15 años.

-Harry es hora de irnos –dijo Ron entrando de improvisto. ¿Las pasa algo?

-Ron no llegues tarde a la casa, dijo mamá que quería hablar contigo –dijo cortante Ginny saliendo rápidamente.

¿Que le hiciste? –pregunto Ron con burla.

Harry solo atino a sonreír.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Su trabajo se incrementaba como avanzaba el día, quien iba a pensar que ella, una de las mejores estudiantes y con prometedora carrera en el mundo mágico, había escogido estudiar leyes. Ese trabajo no se parecía absolutamente en nada en lo tiempo atrás deseaba estudiar.

El escritorio estaba repleto de papeles que tenía que leer. El nuevo caso estaba siendo difícil, como salvar a su cliente si había pruebas contundentes de que era culpable.

Suspiro con desgana.

¡Granger, te pedí que me entregaras a la corte esos papeles antes de las 2 de la tarde! –gritó su jefe desde la puerta.

-Lo había olvidado, los haré llegar cuanto antes –dijo, levantando la mirada hacia su joven jefe.

Su jefe de nombre Liam Framer la vio con desesperación, pero al instante le sonrió.

¿Te preocupa algo? –pregunto, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-No, solo que tengo mucho trabajo –respondió con cansancio, levantándose para caminar un poco.

La tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

¿Iremos a cenar? –pregunto anhelante.

Ella se alejo, aunque trataba ser amable con él y demostrarle algo más que compañerismo, no podía.

-No, tengo demasiado trabajo –respondió con la misma respuesta de siempre.

-Te la pasare por hoy, pero se que pronto me dirás que si.

Él salio de la oficina, dejándola sola. ¿Hacia cuanto que no salía con alguien? Ya era hora de darse un tiempo para ella sola y no pasársela escondida entre multitud de libros y papeles. _"Por Merlín, Hermione deja de estudiar y ven a divertirte con nosotros", _escucho en su mente y junto a esa voz ronca vino la imagen de de un chico pelirrojo de unos 17 años.

-Ya es hora de que te olvide completamente –sentenció Hermione, mordió su labio inferior. Tomo el teléfono y marco un número telefónico. ¿Liam? Hola, este… ¿A que hora pasas por mi?

&&&&&&&&&&

Llegaba a su casa después de la segunda salida a cenar con Liam, y se la había pasado mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Era atento y amable con ella, dándose cuenta que no fue mala idea haberle dicho que si. Dejo las flores sobre una mesa, y se cambio de ropa. Se acostó en su cama, tratando de dormir tranquilamente. Tenía un presentimiento de que algo sucedería pronto que no la dejaba dormir. Pero en el instante que toco la almohada no supo más de sus pensamientos.

Toc, toc

-Mmmm…

Toc, toc

Abrió con pesadez sus ojos, fijándose en la hora en su reloj electrónico. Marcaban las 5:30 de la mañana.

¿Quién tocará a esta hora? –gruño, cubriéndose con su bata de dormir, trato de acomodar un poco su desaliñado pelo castaño.

Toc, toc

¡Ya voy! –grito molesta.

-Abre ya, Hermy –dijeron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No es posible –murmuro.

La abrió enseguida, reconociendo la voz.

¡Harry! –exclamó emocionada, abrazándolo. –No puedo creer que estás aquí… Ron –dijo de pronto.

Frente a ella estaba a la persona que menos se imaginaba que volvería a ver. Se quedo paralizada sin saber que hacer ó decir. Al parecer a Ron no le había agrado mucho la idea de estar ahí, porque su cara no mostraba ningún entusiasmo.

Continuara.

¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

_Arwen chan_

_Miembro de la Orden 3A_

Chicas, espero que les haya agradado el capitulo… ya comencé a trabajar en el próximo… Ahh… pero que poquitos reviews me llegaron � no sean malas chicas y envíen más, así me animaran a escribir más rápido (ejem… creo que me escucha un poco chantajista). (Lucy… ¿y mi review?).

Yamilie: Amiga cibernética jeje, yo también deseo que me arreglen la estupida maquina, pero la muy desgraciada no quiere… definitivamente creo que es el modem. Otra que se siente apenada por Ronnie, jaja… si vieras que disfruto hacerlo sufrir. Siempre hago sufrir a las protagonistas y ahora le toca a los hombres sufrir ¡muaj, muaj! Besos , escríbeme, que quiero saber de ti.

Lucre: Muchísimas gracias por tus lindos reviews . No entiendo porque te gusta mucho esta historia jaja, pero bueno, tu tenias ganas de un Hm &R jeje. Besitos…

Lira Garbo: Hola mi niña, hace mucho que no te veo… espero que estés bien, y gracias por seguir todavía mis fics… Besos.

Sarah-Keyko: Gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que te guste y que te deje más intrigada jeje. Bss.

Jessi Weasley: Gracias por el review… y bueno, las respuestas a tus preguntas son: Están en 7to grado y Hermione se va a Estados Unidos (exactamente a la famosa ciudad de brujas "Salem"). Tratare de actualizar mas pronto, pero se me ha hecho imposible... mil disculpas. ¿Cuál es el Plan 1.5?

Ophelia Dakker: Una chica nueva, súper... gracias por el review. No creo que deban sentir pena por Ron, recuerda que fue muy tonto con la pobre de Hermione. Saludillos…

Tabatas: Amiga, hace tiempo que no podemos conversar largamente (y tranquilamente), pero aun sigo sin internet… Jeje¿Pensabas que los dejaría juntos tan pronto? Pero ya verás lo que viene… tal vez te guste… un beso.


	7. Distancias

**Capitulo 7**

_Distancia_

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía Hermione, un guardia de seguridad les abrió la puerta metálica. Era un hombre de unos 50 años, su pelo apenas tenía visibles canas.

¿Qué se les ofrece? –pregunto con sequedad. Parándose en plena entrada, impidiendo su paso.

Buenos días –respondió con amabilidad Harry.- Buscamos a Hermione Granger…

¿Familiares?

No, nosotros venimos de Inglaterra a visitarla y…

¿No les parece que es un poco temprano para venir a buscar a la señorita? –pregunto con desconfianza.

Señor, venimos cansados. Tuvimos 9 horas de viaje en avión y lo único que queremos es descansar –dijo Ron exasperado.

El vigilante los vio analizándolos con cuidado.

Pasen, la señorita me había comentando de un amigo que llegaría de Inglaterra en estos días –dijo con un tono más amable.

¿Cuánto lleva viviendo aquí Hermione? –pregunto Harry, observando el lujoso lugar.

Llego a la semana que comencé a trabajar, exactamente 3 años. Aquí los dejo muchachos, suban hasta el piso 3 y es el departamento 5.

Gracias –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El pelirrojo veía con mala cara a su amigo, que se había recargado en la pared, al lado de las puertas del elevador.

Ron ¿Sigues molesto?

¡Te dije que no quería verla! –espetó.

Bueno, si quieres pide un taxi y que te lleva al hotel –dijo Harry, sacando un par de dólares de su cartera y se los entrego. –Con esto podrás pagarle.

Ron se sonrojo.

¡Harry… sabes perfectamente que no se andar entre los muggles! –dijo apenado, ni siquiera sabía andar entre los muggles ni manejar su dinero. Su amigo había planeado todo con antelación.

Cierto, lo había olvidado –respondió maliciosamente.- Así que no te queda de otra que quedarte conmigo... tranquilo, no pasará nada. Ella se alegrara de verte.

Tanto como a mí –dijo con sarcasmo.

Ron siguió a Harry durante un largo corredor, era muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado. Al parecer no le había ido nada mal a Hermione en su trabajo de abogada.

Numero 5. Aquí está –aviso. -¿Crees que se enoje que la despertemos?

Creo que si. ¿Por qué no venimos en la tarde? –dijo, esperanzado a que desistiera a la idea de verla.

Harry sonrió, no fácilmente dejaría que huyera.

Toc, toc

Ya toque, así que contrólate. Todo será como antes –dijo con mucho entusiasmo. –Shhh, al parecer se escuchan pasos.

¡Ya voy! –gritaron con molestia.

Abre ya, Hermy –dijo Harry.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hermione con cara adormilada y su pijama de dormir.

¡Harry! –exclamó emocionada, reconociéndolo. Se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo. –No puedo creer que estás aquí… Ron –dijo de pronto.

El pelirrojo se quedo sin habla al verla, se veía tan hermosa. Su cabello ya no lucia el tono castaño claro, ahora lo tenía pintado de un tono más oscuro que le acentuaban su rostro. ¿Por qué se quedaba callada? Ese silencio lo comenzó a molestar.

Hermione, se llevo su mano al pecho y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Era él? Lo miró fijamente, su cabello rojo ligeramente desordenado, su nariz llena de pequeñas pecas, sus ojos que aún no perdían ese azul intenso. La única diferencia era había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más y ya no era el chico delgado del que sus hermanos mayores se burlaban.

Lo noto molesto e incomodo, siempre imagino que cuando lo volviera a ver los dos se abrazarían y tal vez todo sería igual de antes. Pero ni siquiera se había atrevido a darle la mano, ni abrazarla con entusiasmo como lo hizo Harry. Era normal que estuviera molesto, desde su llegada a ese país había perdido todo contacto con sus amigos, solo unas contadas veces se había comunicado por teléfono con Harry.

Hermione, deja que entremos que estamos congelados –dijo Harry. –No me imagine que hiciera tanto frió y eso que estamos acostumbrados al frió londines.

Ah, claro… pasen –dijo aún sorprendida.

¿Pero que hacían ahí? ¿Por qué Harry no le había avisado, se preguntaba Hermione.

Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones de color crema, mientras que Ron se acerco a la ventana a ver la grandiosa vista que daba a la ciudad. Frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña mesa de vidrio donde había una botella de vino y dos copas de cristal, una de ellas aún contenía un poco de vino tinto.

¿Tienes visita? –pregunto Harry, buscando con la mirada el indicio de que no estaba completamente sola.

Hermione se sonrojo. Esa noche había invitado a cenar a su "jefe", y aún quedaban vestigios de la cena.

¿Quieren un té? –preguntó cambiando el tema. –Harry, claro que será un té 100 ingles, no porque viva en Estados Unidos olvidare mis raíces inglesas –respondió antes de que Harry le reprochara algo, ya que sabía que odiaba el té hecho en otros países.

Aún recuerdas eso –dijo, sonriendo. Contento porque su amiga era la de siempre. - ¿Te ayudo?

No, yo lo hago. Ustedes descansen, me imagino que deben de estar cansados después de tantas horas de viaje en avión.

Sí…

Hermione se fue hacia la cocina. Ron masajeo su cuello, y se sentó. Le dio una mirada de reproche a su amigo. ¿Por qué lo hacía ir ahí? Sabía de antemano su oposición de volverla a ver, pero era mejor enfrentarse a ella de una vez. Así de una vez se daría cuenta que ya no la amaba y que los días que paso añorándola, eran cosa del pasado. Busco su cartera y saco la fotografía en movimiento de su novia, sonrió.

Regreso con las tazas de té y unas galletas de mantequilla. Harry la ayudo a servir.

Que sorpresa me han dado –dijo después de tomar de su té y despabilarse un poco. Se había quitado su pijama y se había puesto un pans deportivo.

Ja, era la idea amiga. Pensaba avisarte, pero sabía que si lo hacía tu dirías "Estoy ocupada" o algo por el estilo.

Tal vez te hubiera dicho eso hace 2 días, pero casualmente estoy de vacaciones así que podré llevarlos a conocer la ciudad por la ciudad.

Eso suena bien, pero desgraciadamente nosotros venimos por trabajo –dijo con seriedad Harry. -Llegaron rumores que aquí se esconde un mortifago.

¿Un mortifago en New York? -dijo con sorna. –Jaja, suena más a una mala película. Es imposible, aquí encontraras de todas las razas y culturas que te puedas imaginas, pero mortifagos… ya me habría enterado.

Ron bufó.

¿Una mala película? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que hicieron los mortifagos? Tienes años que no sabes nada del mundo mágico, así que mejor no opines –respondió de mala manera Ron.

Calma amigo, solo hizo un comentario –dijo Harry, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

No importa –respondió Hermione a la defensiva. –Ya me estaba esperando sus reproches.

¡Ni te imaginas todas las cosas que hicieron después de que te fuiste! –exclamó Ron, sin querer se estaba desahogando.

¡Claro que se lo que hicieron! –replicó. –Fui informada de cada cosa que pasaba en el mundo mágico… aquí también hay magos y brujas.

¿Te enteraste que casi muere mis hermanos mayores a manos de ellos? ¿Te enteraste que varios integrantes de la Orden murieron? –pregunto con furia.

Hermione iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

¡Ya basta, Ronald Weasley! –gritó Harry. –No venimos a pelear ni nada, solo fue un comentario sin mala intención y punto.

Disculpa –dijo apenado.

Vamos a olvidarlo –dijo Harry, sirviéndose de nuevo té.

Más tranquilos, comenzaron a conversar sobre el trabajo que tenían que hacer en aquel país. Ron no volvió a abrir la boca, solo escuchaba y despistadamente observaba a Hermione.

Harry, necesito hablarle a Audrey -dijo de pronto.

¿Audrey? –pregunto Hermione de inmediato.

Es una chica con la que está saliendo Ron –comentó mintiendo sobre en quien era en realidad Audrey.

Ron le había pedido que no dijera que estaba comprometido, no deseaba responder preguntas, ni le gustaría escuchar un "Felicidades" forzoso. No sabía que le esperaba ahí, así que mejor era guardarlo en secreto. Sabía que se enteraría en cualquier momento.

Puedes usar el teléfono que está en mi habitación… claro, si es que quieres más privacidad.

Gracias –se irguió y salió en busca del teléfono.

¿Con que la tal Audrey es "una chica que sale con Ron"? –pregunto con incredulidad.

Si, nada importante –respondió, recostándose en el sillón. -Una chica más en su lista de conquistas.

Hermione levanto la ceja. Se daba cuenta que no debió preocuparse tanto por Ron, al parecer ya tenía a alguien más. En parte se sentía aliviada… pero no pudo dejar de sentir celos.

Ya ensucie mi ropa –dijo Harry, quitándose su suéter. Se había manchado toda la ropa con el té que había derramado accidentalmente.

Te traeré una toalla –dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a su recamara para buscar una toalla.

Ron dio un vistazo rápido a la casa desordenada de su ex novia, encontrando un departamento totalmente muggle, ningún objeto mágico circulaba por el lugar. Nada que recordara de su pasada vida.

Encontró el teléfono a lado de la cama de Hermione. Marcó el nuecero telefónico, esperando que su novia respondiera. No tardo más que tres timbrazos en responder.

Hola –dijeron alegremente al otro lado del teléfono.

Hola, Audrey. Ya estamos en New York…

¿Cómo les fue? –pregunto Audrey con una rara curiosidad.

Bien, bien…

Amor, te extraño –dijo cariñosamente.

Yo también… creo que llegaré antes… -dijo Ron emitiendo un suspiro prolongado, ese viaje no le podría traer nada bueno. Además extrañaba a su bella novia.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con preocupación.

No es nada –respondió, pensando que era mejor no decir nada sobre el encuentro. Alguna vez se había colado durante sus conversaciones el nombre de Hermione, y a su novia no le había causado ninguna gracia. – Tengo que colgar.

Saldré con Ginny para buscar las invitaciones… llámame pronto, te quiero.

Te quiero –respondió, colgando el teléfono.

Se quedo unos momentos más con el auricular en la mano, pensando que a esa hora seguramente estaría con ella. Aún podía sentir su esencia y oler ese perfume que lo volvió loco. Recordó el día que la había conocido.

Flash back

Harry, voy a ir a buscarla –dijo con determinación el joven pelirrojo, sacando un boleto de avión con destino a New York.

No es recomendable hacerlo –aconsejo su amigo. –Deja que ella se te comunique contigo… hay que darle tiempo.

¿Tiempo? ¡Ja! Si le he dado el tiempo que ha necesitado… ya me canse de esperarla –dijo cabizbajo. –Ella prometió volver… y han pasado 4 largos años.

Hermione siempre cumple sus promesas –dijo positivamente.

¿Tal vez se enamoro… y por eso no quiere volver? Ya no se que pensar –dijo desesperado. Más que nunca deseaba tenerla a su lado, declararle su amor y prometerle que nunca más se separaría de ella.

Harry se quedo callado, no sabía que responder. Varias veces esa idea le cruzo por la mente. Se le hacia extraño que ella no volviera. Tenia que haber algo muy importante para que no lo hiciera.

Ron, acaba de llegar Bill –avisó Ginny con una sonrisita marcada en los labios.

Te he dicho que toques, antes de entrar a mi cuarto –espetó duramente.

¡La puerta estaba abierta! –replicó ofendida.

Es cierto, la puerta la dejaste abierta –dijo ayudando a Ginny.

Ginny agrando su sonrisa.

¡Tenias que estar del lado de mi hermana!

Bien, ya deja de decir tonterías. Baja, te conviene –dijo divertida.

¿Por qué me conviene bajar? –pregunto.

Baja y lo verás –respondió, tomando su mano.

¡Ya suéltame, niña tonta! –gritaba Ron, mientras que seguía a Ginny.

Hola, Fleur –dijo Ginny.

La rubia, que iba tomada de la mano de su novio Bill les sonrió a ambos.

Hola Ron y Harry -los saludo, acercándose a besarlos en ambas mejillas. Aún sabiendo que era la novia de Bill no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. -¿Están ocupados?

Harry saldrá conmigo a… me va a acompañar a comprar unos ingredientes para el pastel de carne que mamá hará –dijo Ginny, tomando del brazo a Harry. Lo cual sorprendió a los dos amigos. –Ron esta libre.

¡Perfecto! –dijo alegremente Fleur. -¿Podrías llevar de paseo a mi prima Audrey?

Ron se imagino a una niña de la edad de la hermana de Fleur.

No pued… -comenzó a decir pensando una buena excusa, cuando va llegando la prima de Fleur. Se quedo sin habla.

Hermano, te presento a Audrey –dijo Bill aguantándose la risa, era notorio que a Ron le había gustado.

Ron la vio de arriba hacia abajo, notando que era muy bella. Era muy parecida a Fleur, con su pelo largo y rubio.

Me encantaría llevarte de paseo –dijo Ron con nerviosismo.

También me encantaría –confeso la chica, sonrojándose. Los dos no se quitaban la mirada de encima.

Ahora vengo –dijo, subiendo a su habitación.

Al llegar a ella tomo el boleto de avión y lo guardo en su viejo baúl del colegio. Desde ese día había comenzado a olvidar a Hermione.

Fin del flash back

Ron no se percatado que estaba solo, se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Hermione.

Disculpa, no quería interrumpir… vine por una toalla –dijo Hermione.

No tiene importancia, además es tu casa –respondió, sonriendo por primera vez. Estaba de mejor humor, después de hablar con su prometida.

Hermione había olvidado esa sonrisa casi infantil. Como si una ráfaga de viento entrara en su mente, le llegaron imágenes de cuando eran novios.

¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto Ron, acercándose más de lo necesario.

Ella se sobresalto, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Ron se dio cuenta de la situación e incomodo salio de la habitación.

Hermione lo siguió. Los dos se encontraron a Harry durmiendo en el sofá. Regreso de nuevo a su habitación y trajo consigo una cobija rojo de rayas azules, para cubrir a su amigo Harry.

¿Quieres ir a descansar? Tengo una habitación que usualmente usan mis padres.

No creo que sea buena idea que me quede –dijo Ron, restregándose los ojos. Tenía ganas de dormir durante horas, pero mientras menos estuviera con ella se sentiría más tranquilo. No quería que su corazón lo fuera a traicionar.

¿Te pido un taxi? –pregunto enseguida Hermione, apoyando la decisión de Ron. También para ella era incomodo tenerlo tan cerca.

Si, por favor… lo esperaré afuera –dijo, tomando sus maletas y saliendo del departamento. Hermione, ni se había tomado la molestia de acompañarlo a la puerta, solamente se quedo viendo como salía de nuevo de su vida.

Ron, tomó una bocanada de aire al salir del edificio. No fue tan difícil ese encuentro. Se sentó en un escalón a esperar a que llegará el taxi. ¿Era la misma chica de la que había estado enamorado durante tantos años? No, no era la misma. Ahora, era indiferente. Ni siquiera

se había alegrado de verlo… y él que pensaba por lo menos continuar con la amistad. Ahora, tendría que pensar la manera de asesinar a su querido amigo Harry, y tenía que ser de la manera más dolorosa, pensó.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, eso indicaba que se abriría la puerta.

Ronald, se te olvido una de tus maletas –dijo Hermione, señalando una maleta pequeña de color negro.

Gracias –dijo en voz baja, tomando la maleta, por una fracción de segundos sus manos rozaron. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Ron quedo frente a ella, y se sintió incomodo cuando noto como lo veía.

¿Qué? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Mmm… me preguntaba, si deseas dar un paseo. Cerca de aquí hay una cafetería donde hacen un delicioso pan –dijo con un leve tono nervioso.

¿Ah? Ya llego mi taxi –dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

Bien, entonces nos vemos otro día –dijo Hermione, tratando de evitar escucharse desilusionada. Tenía curiosidad que había pasado durante esos años.

Ron sintió un nudo en el estomago, en verdad deseaba estar con ella. ¿Pero esto podría traer consecuencias? No lo creía. Los dos solo iban a tomar un simple taza de café, no había nada de que preocuparse. Además solo estaría una semana y sabía que estaba locamente enamorado de su prometida, eso le basto para decidirse quedarse a conversar con ella.

Ahora vengo –avisó, corriendo hacia el taxi.

Ambos sonrieron, sabían que había sido una buena elección. Después de pagarle al taxista, fue a su encuentro. Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, se sentían tranquilos.

Continuara.

¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

Hola. Muy cortito este capitulo, pero el próximo será mucho más largo. Ya lo tengo muy avanzado… Espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan leyendo. Ah… con la noticia de que ya estoy trabajando y pues eso hará que me tarde mas en actualizar, así que me disculpo desde ahora. El sábado recibí mi primer sueldo y les diré que es ¡Maravilloso!

Disculpen si me faltan reviews por responder, en el proximo capitulo lo haré

BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: No te imaginas la gran sonrisa que se me hizo al leer tu review… muchas gracias. Espero que te siga gustando.

Lil Granger: Gracias por seguir la historia. Entonces si te gusto el cambio, uff… da miedito escribir cambios tan drásticos, pero me arme de valor y ahí lo tienen. De hecho, ese capitulo se iba acabar ahí UU… jeje, pero decidí continuarlo. Saludos.

Aseneth Potter Weasley: Gracias por el review, y si, creo que ya me habías dejado reviews. Me sentí triste, cuando escribí la separación de H&R, me agrada esa pareja… pero algún día tendrán que estar juntos ¿No crees? Siento que Ginny se esta pasando de orgullosa con Harry… Bueno, pero Ginny no será tan orgullosa y algún día le hará caso. Saludillos!

Tabatas: Amiga… yo también extraño nuestras charlas. Que mal que continué sin internet, es más hasta ya me resigne a no tener… pero ya no quiero gastar en los ciber-café… en fin, ni modo me tendré que aguantar por un tiempo más. Besos desde México.

Sarah-keyko: Gracias por el review y dejarlo antes de salir. ¡Bien por ti, chica!.. .sigue así jeje. Bss.

Luciana: ¡Che, si vos tenés la culpa! (Mmm… espero haber escrito bien eso jaja… se vale corregir). ! Te has olvidado de mí y mis fics… jajaja, mentira, se que te gustan y siempre me dices que los continué, pero… espero que no se te vuelva olvidar dejarme review. ¡¡¡¡Hey, ya estas por cumplir años! **¡Feliz cumpleaños!...** mi niña está creciendo (Arwen llorando, recordando cuando su pequeña Luciana tenía 14 años… hace 2 años jeje). Niña, no uses ese vocabulario ¿Qué dirá la sociedad? Jajaja, pues esa "mina"… traerá muchos dolores de cabeza, ya verás. Mi draquito no pudo salir más, aunque me muera poner un romance fugaz entre Ginny y él se que no puedo… me asesinan si lo hago, si lo sabré por tantas veces que he estado amenazada jaja. Chuiks.

Lucre: Hermy… hey, si puse que estudio leyes fue pensando en ti… y no es para que te ofendas jaja, si sabes que me agrada "Hermione" del libro (bueno, lo admito en el 5to me dio unas ganas enormes de estrangularla…). Es que siempre que escribo ese fic pienso en ti, porque se que te gusta mucho . Y se que lo tengo que terminar… Luciana sabe mi dirección y mi teléfono así que mejor no me arriesgo jaja. Ahora si te gusto Ginny… recuerda que esa Ginny me la inspira tu hermanita jajaja… solo me imagino como actuaría ella... y listo (me va a querer matar Lucy por escribir eso). Creo que nosotras hubiéramos caído rendidas a los pies de Draco… por favor, con un tipo con él a una se le olvida el orgullo jaja. Besos.

Opheliadakker: Si, mas enredos jajaja… ufff… que bueno que te gustan . Besos.


	8. Marcha atrás

Dedicado a Yamilie…

**Capitulo 8**

_Marcha atrás_

Audrey Neveu era de una familia acomodada, por consiguiente muchas veces era un poco malcriada que siempre conseguía lo que deseaba. Uno de sus últimos "logros" era haberse comprometido con el chico que tanto le costo conquistar: Ronald Weasley. Desde la primera vez que lo vio sabía que estaba destinado hacer de ella, así que uso todos sus encantos para atraerlo.

Ahora, paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro en su habitación. Miro a su alrededor y aun había ropa regada de él, así como invitaciones de la boda y otros artículos que un día antes habían estado escogiendo para su costoso compromiso. El padre de Audrey no escatimaba en gastos y quería que la boda fuera recordada por mucho tiempo, todo por su única hija.

Ron le había prometido hablarle desde hacia 4 horas y nada sobre el. ¿Qué tal si la hubiera visto? Se estaba desesperando, necesitaba saber cuanto antes de él. Si solamente lo hubiera convencido que se quedara con ella, que se fuera hasta después de la boda y él se hubiera visto con la obligación de llevarla a New York.

Se miro por décima vez su anillo de compromiso, si Ron había decido casarse con ella, eso significaba que la amaba… que había olvidado a esa estupida muchacha por la que tanto espero. Ginny le había mostrado una fotografía de ella, y se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la mitad de belleza y elegancia que ella.

Estaba por levantar el teléfono, cuando timbro. Dejo que sonora tres veces para no verse tan desesperada.

Hola, Audrey. Ya estamos en New York… -escucho que decía Ron.

Se recostó en su cama.

¿Cómo les fue? –pregunto Audrey con aparente tranquilidad, aunque con una mano retorcía la almohada que acababa de tomar.

Bien, bien… -respondió con voz extraña.

Amor, te extraño –dijo cariñosamente tomando aire.

Yo también… creo que llegaré antes…

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con interés, fingiendo que reía felizmente por la noticia. Agarro con más fuerza la almohada, seguramente si la había visto y hasta tal vez estaría con ella.

No es nada, tengo que colgar.

¿No es nada? Esa simple frase había hecho que se impacientará más.

Saldré con Ginny para buscar las invitaciones… llámame pronto, te quiero –termino con dificultad, su rostro se había tornado rojo. Lo primero que haría seria hablarle a su cuñada, tenía que ayudarla para deshacerse de esa chica.

Te quiero –respondió, colgando el teléfono.

Ella se quedo aun más preocupada. Pero le había dicho que la quería… ya ni sabia que pensar su cabeza estaba imaginando demasiadas cosas, más de los que podía aguantar. Estaba decidida, lo iría a buscar.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana, y los dos regresaban de tomar un par de cafés. Habían estado recordando sus años escolares, sus compañeros, la familia Weasley, todo lo que en otro tiempo los unían. Se habían comenzado a sentir cómodos estando a solas y eso los alegraba.

¿Draco Malfoy invitando a salir a tu hermana? –pregunto asombrada Hermione, sosteniendo el café y una bolsa de papel que contenía unos panes que le habían traído a Harry.

Si, el imbecil ha estado molestando a mi hermana. Pero, Ginny siempre le ha dicho que no –dijo con tranquilidad, ayudando a Hermione abrir la puerta.

Yo recuerdo a Malfoy… y aunque me desagradaba… no puedo dejar de admitir que era guapo –dijo ante la mirada de recelo de su amigo.

¿Tu crees? –pregunto, haciendo un gesto de asco. –Nunca entendí que le veían las mujeres en la escuela.

Hermione soltó una sonrisa, al fin hombre.

Bueno, no importa. Siempre imagine que se casaría con Parkinson, pero nunca imagine que seria tan pronto.

Su matrimonio fue "forzoso" –comenzó a decir con una sonrisita. –Era divertido ver en los periódicos la cara de Malfoy –dijo, cerrando los ojos para recordar la cara de frustración de Draco. –Y bueno, ahora tiene un par de gemelos a quienes cuidar.

Al parecer disfrutas recordar eso… nunca cambiaras. –dijo Hermione, moviendo su cabeza. –Harry, ya despertaste.

Harry los veía desde el sillón, de donde no se había movido hasta ese momento. Se alegro al notar que su relación había mejorado.

Muy bien chicos, nuevamente son amigos –dijo Harry, sonriéndoles.

Nunca dejamos de ser amigos –replico Ron, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

¿Qué tal si los llevo de paseo? –pregunto Hermione, comenzando a leer el periódico que acababa de comprar.

Harry mientras tanto devoraba con gusto el pan y el café. Ron se sentó a su lado y cerro los ojos para descansar un poco y recordó la conversación con Hermione. Era algo que no podía contarle a Ron, porque ella se lo había pedido.

Flash back

_Ron caminaba a su lado, con la tentación de hacerle múltiples preguntas. Los dos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Hermione dejo de caminar y lo voltio a ver con semblante serio. _

_-¿Quieres saber por que me fui? –pregunto, desconcertándolo. –Tarde o temprano lo preguntaras… y prefiero decírtelo cuanto antes._

_-Claro que quiero –respondió usando un tono de impaciencia. –He esperado tantos años para que me des la respuesta._

_-Bien… después de terminar en el colegio, decidí entrar en una universidad muggle, mis padres estaban muy contentos con mi decisión –dijo. –Solo quería probar un semestre, y si prefería estudiar relacionado con la magia me regresaría, y te pediría que estuviéramos de nuevo juntos… pero no pensé que me agradaría tanto._

_-¿Por qué no me avisaste? –pregunto._

_-Espera, deja que termine. Decidí no escribirte, porque sabia que me pedirías que volviera… y yo al instante hubiera regresado a tu lado –confesó._

_Ron sonrió._

_-Pero era demasiado pronto para volver –continuo. –Así que entre a la universidad, y ahí conocí a Jeremy…_

_-¿Jeremy? _

_-Jeremy Lewis un chico 3 años mayor que yo. Habían pasado meses de nuestra separación, y me sentía triste –trato de encontrar la mejor manera de contarle todo. -Y él me dio tanto apoyo, que termine pensando que estaba enamorada de él. _

_-Pero… pero… yo- balbuceaba._

_-Si aun dudaba en volver -prosiguió - con él mis dudas se fueron. Fui feliz durante esos meses, hasta creí que te había olvidado. _

_-Que estupido fui –susurro Ron, teniendo ganas de salir corriendo para no escucharla. _

_-Pero un día descubrí que estaba embarazada. Me dio tanto miedo regresar y enfrentarme a todos…. Quise volver…_

_-Por Merlín ¡Embarazada! Nunca Lo pensé de ti –dijo decepcionado Ron. -¿Dónde está el bebe?_

_¿Qué le había sucedido a esa chica que amo con intensidad¿Por qué había caído tan fácilmente en los brazos de otro hombre mientras que él anhelaba su regreso? Se preguntaba Ron, no podía verla directamente a los ojos. _

_-¡Escucha! Jeremy al enterarse de eso, se alejo alegando que el hijo no era suyo._

_-¡Que poco hombre!_

_-En ese momento no me importo, sola lucharía por mi hijo… pero al 2do mes lo perdí (N/a¡Que drama me estoy echando!), no te voy a explicar como fue –aclaro al instante, no deseaba volver recordar esos días. –Desde ahí me decidí no regresar nunca más, me olvidaría de todo y de todos… por eso ni siquiera a Ginny le escribía, Harry me localizo y me escribió y al principio me desistía a responderle, pero el año pasado decidí responder._

_Ron aun seguía sin creer, solo se le ocurrió fue abrazarla. _

_-Lo siento –dijo torpemente._

_-Gracias por entender mis razones –contesto, acercándose más a él. Se sentía segura en sus brazos. Al fin había podido descansar, durante esos años había pensado que su reacción seria enojo y decepción, pero nunca imagino que Ronald Weasley la comprendería, había madurado durante ese tiempo._

_Los dos se quedaron abrazados por largo rato, tratando de no separarse ni un centímetro. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, y aun seguían en el colegio. Hasta el paisaje nevado ayudaba a recordar esa temporada cuando habían sido novios. _

Fin del flash back

Weasley ¡Despierta! –le decían en el oído.

No quiero ir a Pociones –respondió entre sueños- Y dile a Hermione que nos vemos en los jardines y…

Debemos ir avisar que estamos en la ciudad –intervino Harry antes de que dijera más tonterías.

Ron se ruborizo al percatarse que estaban viéndolos Harry y Ron, se incorporo tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

Claro, debemos de ir –dijo finalmente, bostezando.

Eres un dormilón, son las 2 de la tarde –comento Harry, aguantándose la risa.

Los acompañare, tengo ganas de visitar el mundo mágico dijo Hermione, buscando su bolsa.

Si, vamos –dijo Harry.

¡Ginny, tenemos que hablar! –gritaba Audrey, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ya voy a salir, no seas tan impaciente –contesto Ginny, desde la regadera, acabándose de enjuagar el cabello.

Salio de la regadera, y se vistió con ropa cómoda. Salio con una toalla enredada en su cabeza.

¿Qué te sucede Audrey? –pregunto con cansancio. Siempre cuando sentía celos (que era la mayoría del tiempo) la buscaba. Eso ya la tenia un poco fastidiada, pero solamente la ayudaba porque su hermano la quería.

Necesito que me acompañes a New York –soltó Audrey, mostrando dos boletos de avión.

¿Es broma? Ni pensarlo –respondió Ginny, entrando a su habitación, tras ella entro Audrey.

Ah… lo dices porque está Harry –insinuó mordazmente. –No seria mala idea de que lo visitaras, así los dos podrían estar a "solas".

Entre Harry y yo no hay nada –contesto. –Además desde ayer soy novia de Alan –mintió Ginny, tenia que avisarle a Alan de lo que había dicho. Seguramente Audrey iría corriendo a preguntarle y después le diría a su hermano.

A mi no me engañas Ginevra, si mueres por Harry.

Como sea… entonces ¿Cuándo te quieres ir? –pregunto Ginny con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Mañana mismo.

¿Por qué tanta la prisa? Ya se que extrañas, pero tiene apenas un día fuera del país y ya quieres ir a buscarlo.

¡Tu sabes la verdadera razón! –exclamó Audrey.

Ginny se sentó a su lado, y tomo una de sus manos para tranquilizarla.

Audrey, mi hermano te quiere y por eso se casara contigo –comenzó decir.

¡Estoy segura de que está con ella! –replico celosa.

¿Y que importa? Harry también está con ella… -calló al instante, sola se había delatado.

Audrey sonrió complacida.

Lo sabia, sigues enamorada de él –dijo emocionada, olvidándose un poco de su prometido.

Bien, lo acepto –dijo resignada. –Mejor olvida que dije eso. Bueno, continuemos con Ron.

No entendí –dijo con voz llena de curiosidad. -¿Porque deberías preocuparte de que Harry esté con ella… al menos que Harry… -callo lentamente, sin querer tiro uno de los portarretratos que tenia Ginny al levantarse precipitadamente.

Ginevra asintió.

Él estaba enamorado de ella… pero se alejo cuando se entero que Ron y Hermione eran novios. De hecho, tiempo después me comento que solo era un "amor platónico"… aun no estoy segura de sus sentimientos –dijo con pesar.

Entonces es el momento que vayas a investigar, Ron me ha dicho que le gustas mucho a Harry.

Mi hermano sueña que Harry forme parte de la familia –comento. –Audrey, se inteligente y espera que mi hermano vuelva… prometo preguntarle si ha estado con ella y cualquier cosa que indique peligro a su relación, yo te lo diré y nos iremos enseguida a New York.

Esperare, pero si atrasa su regreso iré a buscarlo –sentencio Audrey.

Ginny suspiro, por lo menos había convencido un poco a Audrey. Sabía que lo iría a buscar, y claro estaba que si llegará a suceder algo con su antigua amiga no le diría nada a la rubia. Mas que nada, porque en el fondo deseaba que su hermano volviera con ella.

Desde aquí será este un songfic, de la canción "Quédate" de una cantante de Operación Triunfo 1 de Argentina, Andrea del Valle. (Gracias Lucy por enviarme tan linda canción)

_Aquí estoy yo_

_Y yo te conocí_

_Y mi vida te ofrecí._

_Quédate, que este tiempo es nuestro_

_Y el amor tiene ganas de volver_

_Oh, quédate_

_Hoy no te me vayas como ayer_

Tres semanas, y dentro de una tendría que regresar a Londres para casarse con Audrey. Hacia dos días que le había avisado a su novia que se quedaría una semana más. Raramente no había hecho preguntas, ni siquiera algún comentario celoso.

Había pasado unos grandiosos días junto a Hermione, por momentos deseaba quedarse con ella. No le había dicho sobre su boda, así sería mejor. Después llegaría el momento de decírselo.

Y en cuanto a su trabajo, no habían encontrado nada. Aun seguían investigando, pero el mortifago que buscaban había huido a otro país. Se decía que era un antiguo estudiante de Hogwarts, y que alguien le había avisado que ellos estarían ahí.

Sus dudas sobre si amaba a Audrey, volvían a su mente. ¿Era la mejor elección? Audrey era una bella mujer, que siempre le demostraba su amor. Además, lo había apoyado en sus días más difíciles.

¿Pero que podía hacer, si en verdad amaba a la chica que tan graciosamente reía de sus bromas? Estaba pensando seriamente no volver a Londres.

_Te fuiste aquella vez_

_Y yo en mis sueños tantas veces te busque_

_Entre los angeles tu voz imagine_

_Así me conforme_

_Pero ahora te encontré_

No dejaba de pasar ninguna oportunidad para estar a solas con Hermione. Harry había salido a visitar una librería cercana, había decido ir a solas "Así conocería lindas rubias americanas", había dicho.

No sabían como habían llegado a ese momento, en que jugueteando ahora se encontraban a punto de besarse. Los dos tentados unieron más sus rostros. Deseando que alguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa.

_Quédate, este tiempo es nuestro_

_Y el amor tiene ganas de volver_

_Oh, quédate_

_No me dejes solo otra vez._

¿Por qué te pones nerviosa? –pregunto Ron, con una sonrisita en los labios. Acaricio su rostro, y recordó su suave piel.

¿Nerviosa? No, para nada… -dijo sin poder de dejar ver sus labios. Nunca había olvidado el último beso dado en la estación del tren.

Sus bocas se acercaron, adentrando a un sin fin de sensaciones. Se besaban como si nunca lo hubieran dejado de ser. Ya no era el mismo tipo de beso casi infantil que se daban en el colegio, era un beso más "adulto" en que deseaban llegar hasta el final.

_Que la noche es larga_

_Si no estoy contigo_

_Si otra vez me lanzas al abismo_

_Si otra vez te vas_

_Quédate, por favor, por siempre._

Quería continuar, pero su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo. En todo momento recordaba a su prometida esperándolo en Londres. No era justo para ninguna de las dos. Era hora de decirse sobre Audrey.

No, esto esta mal –dijo de pronto Ron, levantándose del sillón. Respiro hondo, tratando de controlar sus hormonas.

La chica reaccionando, abrocho los botones de su blusa. Se sentía aturdida, sin entender porque se había detenido.

Hermione, tengo algo que decirte –dijo con seriedad. Tal vez si le hablaba con la verdad todo se arreglaría, en ese momento no le importaba romper el compromiso con Audrey, solo quería estar con ella. Esa era su oportunidad de volver hacer nuevamente feliz.

_Quédate que este tiempo nuevo_

_Como el sol nos abriga el corazón_

_Oh, quédate_

_Que no vuelva el frió en el adiós._

Antes debes de saber que nunca te he dejado de quer… -comenzó a decir Ron, siendo interrumpido al escucharse que se abría la puerta.

Seguramente sería Harry, pero para su sorpresa entro otra persona…

¡Ron! –grito una chica rubia, que corrió a su encuentro.

Audrey ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido, sin saber que hacer.

Amor, vine porque te extrañaba –ronroneo la chica. -Esta mal que dejes a tu prometida sola en Londres.

¿Prometida? –murmuro Hermione, observando como Audrey besaba a Ron.

Querido, disculpa no sabia que estabas ocupado –dijo apenada al percatarse que no estaba solos. Despectivamente la vio. ¿Seria ella?

Enseguida noto que los dos estaban sonrojados y respiraban con agitación. Ni quiso imaginar que estaban haciendo antes de su llegada. ¿La engañaba¿Seguiría los planes de boda? Si no fuera por que no estaba segura que fuera la tal "Hermione", seguramente habría sacado su varita mágica y la hubiera atiborrado de maldiciones. Recordó las palabras de su cuñada: "Se inteligente". Eso haría, pensaría muy bien como quitarla del camino. Forzosamente, trato de tranquilizarse, esa mujer no se lo quitaría.

Ella es Hermione Granger, una antigua amiga del colegio –dijo Ron, sabiendo que Audrey reconocería quien era ella.

Hermione extendió la mano, recobrando la compostura.

Audrey Neveu –dijo alegremente, hipócritamente la abrazo como si fuera una amiga que tuviera años sin verla. Solo lo hizo por que Ron la veía. - Al fin te conozco, ellos me hablaron muy bien de ti. Y mi prima, me ha comentado que eras una de las mejores brujas del colegio.

Ella es prima de Fleur Delacour –aclaró Ron.

Ah… la chica veela.

Si, es por la abuela –respondió sin darle importancia, moviendo el pelo como lo hacia su prima.

No creí que la siguieras viendo –dijo Hermione, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Para ese momento, su mente estaba en blanco.

Fleur se casó con Bill… después de tantas clases "privadas" –dijo Ron.

Ronnie –dijo cariñosamente. -¿Estas muy ocupado? Ginny y yo vamos a ir a buscar unas cosas que faltan para la boda y quiero que nos acompañes.

¿Ginny está aquí¿Donde? –pregunto Hermione, tenia deseos de verla.

Ella está con Harry en el lobby –respondió Audrey, tratando de escucharse amable. No soltaba la mano de su prometido.

¿Te falta mucho para acabar? –pregunto de nuevo, con esa vocecita molesta.

No, baja y ahora te alcanzo –le dijo Ron. –No tardo.

Pero amor…

Ahora te alcanzo –espetó.

Muy a su pesar Audrey, tuvo que hacerle caso. Se quedaron solos, Ron no sabía por donde empezar.

¿Cuándo es la boda? –pregunto Hermione con voz seca.

Dentro de dos meses –dijo con voz apenas audible.

¿Cuando me lo ibas a decir?

¡Nunca me diste oportunidad! Como sea, nada paso entre nosotros –dijo secamente. –No se porque te tengo que dar explicaciones… después de que me dejaste.

No era mi intención hacerlo. Sucedieron tantas cosas… -dijo intentando no volver hablar sobre ese pasado que quería olvidar.

¿Si? Y esas "cosas" te impidieron escribirme por los menos unas líneas diciéndome que estabas bien… ¡Yo te hubiera apoyado! Enseguida te hubiera venido a buscar –recriminó Ron, tratando de no herirla con sus palabras, pero fue en vano. -Hermione, tenía la esperanza de que nuestra relación volviera, pero creo que es imposible.

Si, eso pienso también.

Yo te amaba… pero encontré a Audrey y voy hacer feliz con ella, me canse de esperar –dijo finalmente, pensando que era la mejor solución. Su relación nunca llegaría a nada. Esperaba no arrepentirse.

Te deseo lo mejor –respondió con frialdad, tomando su bolso y su abrigo.

_Quédate, que este tiempo es nuestro_

_Y el amor solo quiere renacer_

_Oh, quédate, quédate._

_Hoy no te vayas como ayer._

Ron deseaba ir tras de ella, decirle que nunca la había olvidado… que la necesitaba. Era hora de dejarla ir y vivir una vida a lado de su futura esposa.

Continuara.

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

¿Qué les pareció? Tenia ganas de escribir mucho drama, y creo que lo conseguí. Estoy un poco triste porque casi no me han dejado reviews… tal vez la historia "flojeo" desde que cambio la historia… Bueno, les aviso que solo quedan otros dos capítulos y se acaba este fic.

Por ultimo les quiero decir que toda la comunidad católica estamos de luto… se que no debo mezclar la religión en este tipo de cosas… pero es inevitable no expresar mi tristeza por la muerte de ese gran hombre que ahora está a lado de nuestro Señor. ¡Juan Pablo II te quiere todo el mundo¡México siempre fiel! Descanse en paz…

Arwen chan

Miembro de la Orden 3A

Isadora: Gracias por volver a leer mis tonterías jeje, y comprendo lo de no tener internet... a causa de eso, tengo meses que no leo ningún fic Oo. Espero volver a verte por aquí. Saludillos.

Gaby Weasley: Bueno, ya esta la razón por la que se quedo Hermione. Sigue leyendo.

AnviSnape¿Qué ha sucedido con "Simple Juego"? Jeje te lo deje difícil… pero bueno, eres una fantástica escritora y se que pronto se te ocurrirá que poner jeje. Besitos.

Cervatilla: Gracias por el review… besos.

Yamilie: Aquí estoy jeje…. Bueno, ya sabes que tengo un poco de tiempo libre (demasiado para mi gusto). Ron es lindo (no tanto como Harry) y es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Lastima que en las películas lo pongan como un estupido sin personalidad, siendo que en el libro es uno de los personajes con más contrastes y a mí parecer "más real". Besos.

Lucre: Gracias por dejarme review… niña ya no te desaparezcas tanto. Tomate un receso… y lee mis fics (huy… UU que malos consejos doy). Besos.


	9. Intentos fallidos

Dedicado a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews.. gracias.

**Capitulo 9**

**Intentos fallidos.**

El joven de cabellos negros disfrutaba de un café, llevaba sentado en ese sillón por más de una hora. Les daría a sus amigos otra hora más, para que "hablaran" con tranquilidad. Estaba aburrido, sin nada en que entretenerse, por desgracia habia olvidado su libro "Como combatir a magos tenebrosos" en la habitación. Tenia que encontrar en algo en que entretenerse o se quedaría dormido en el comodo sillon.

Alzo la ceja al ver pasar a una atractiva chica de pelo castaño. Sonrio, ya había encontrado en que entretenerse. Se levanto de su asiento, alisando las pocas arrugas que tenia en su camisa negra. Trato de peinar un poco su pelo, pero al instante recordaría que eso era imposible, siempre su cabello sería rebelde.

Se acerco con lentitud, como cuando un león va tras su presa. Tenía que hacer que el encuentro fuera "casual" e ideo la forma perfecta de hacerlo. Tomo el periodico que estaba sobre la mesa y lo llevo consigo.

Al notar que la chica estaba distraida, paso cerca de su proxima conquista y fingio que el periodico se le caia de las manos al tropezar con ella.

-¡Oh, disculpa! –exclamó Harry, inclinandose a recogerlo. Piernas lindas, pensó.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto la chica, que no habia ni siquiera intentado ayudarlo.

Él levanto la mirada, aún hincado de rodillas en el suelo. Le agrado esa vista. Paso saliva al reconocerla.

-¿Ginny? No te reconoci –dijo apenado, notando que traía consigo algunas maletas. ¡Tonto, se repitio constantemente. Nunca le haría caso Ginny si seguia así.

-Es difícil reconocer a un Weasley con el pelo de este color -comentó con franqueza.

-Debí hacerlo porque vengo "encubierta" –dijo secretamente, guiñendo el ojo. –No debemos llamar mucho la atención.

Paso de nuevo saliva con nerviosismo, esa chica sería perfecta para él. Si tan solo ella le diera una oportunidad…

-¿A que veniste? ¿Te mandaron de la base? –pregunto Harry.

-Vine acompañando a Audrey –respondió con aburrimiento en su voz.

Harry la busco con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto al instante con aire de preocupación y buscandola con la mirada, era imposible perderla de vista porque la chica era demasiado hermosa para no llamar la atención.

-Ella se adelanto, además le queria dar la sorpresa a Ron –respondió Ginevra con una sonrisita.

- ¡Tenemos que detenerla! –exclamo Harry con urgencia. Al notar que Ginny no se movia de su lugar continuo. -¡Ron y Hermione están juntos!

-¿Juntos? No entiendo que quieres decir con eso.

-Cuando sali de la habitación ellos estaban de un modo un poco "cariñoso", no se hasta donde han llegado ¿Entiendes? –contesto sin poder suprimir una sonrisita burlona.

-Ohh... ohh... esto se va a poner bueno –solo atinó a decir, respondiendo esa sonrisa juguetona de Harry.

-¿Subimos? -pregunto Harry, pero antes que se decidieran acababa de bajar Audrey con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ah.. hola –saludo Audrey a Harry. –Ron me pidio que lo dejara hablar con su amiguita –contó la rubia con rabia. –Es necesario que hablemos a solas.

-Ejem.. claro, yo voy a... por ahi –dijo sin saber que decir.

Audrey respiraba rapidamente, y su rostro estaba completamente rojo del enojo. Solto su cabello y lo sacudió, mas de un hombre no pude evitar verla y quedarse hipnotizado por su belleza.

-¿Me vas a decir que sucede? –inquirío Ginny con inquietud.

-¡Sucede... que Ron me he estado engañando! –bramó la chica.

-¿Qué? No...

-Si no hubiera llegado de improvisto, seguramente ellos.. ellos... -de pronto sonrio con malicia. -¡Já! Pero no se saldran con la suya.. . hubieras visto la cara patetica que puso esa tal Granger.

Se abrieron las puertas de elevador, y Ginny distinguio la melena despeinada de su antigua amiga.

-¡Hermione! –exclamo emocionada la chica que al instante reconocio su voz. Ginevra corrio a abrazarla, sin percatarse del estado de la morena. Hermione, limpió sus lagrimas y al separse sonrieron.

Audrey se quedo estatica, era mejor comportarse en ese momento, despues encontraría la manera de vengarse.

-Debo irme –se disculpo Granger. Estaba enojada consigo misma por haber caido tan fácilmente con Ronald. Se regañana constantemente. Ron era Ron... personas como él nunca cambiaban.

-¡No te vayas! –pidio Ginny. –Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Audrey y Hermione cruzaron la mirada con desafío.

-No me puedo quedar, disculpa... –fue lo último que dijo Hermione, huyendo del lugar.

Framer la veía con aparente tranquilidad, escudriñaba su mirada tratando de encontrar alguna razón de su repentino alejamiento.

-Te he estado buscando ¿Dónde estabas? –reprochó su jefe que mostraba molestia. –Creí que después de esa ultima cena, entre nosotros habia surgido algo más.

-Estuve ocupada… -solo atino a decir con despreocupación.

-¿Ocupada? Hermione, no se porque presiento que me escondes algo- replicó con dureza.

Ella ignoro el comentario. ¿De que serviria decirle lo que en verdad la tenia en ese estado? Él no podría ayudarla.

-Tengo mucho trabajo, te agradecería que salieras –dijo ignorando sus reproches.

-Como quieras –respondió.

Liam Framer salio molesto por su falta de interes.

-Granger –dijerón.

--Liam, después hablamos –volvio a decir, pero abrio los ojos cuando ante ella aparecio una joven rubia, que le sonreía desde la puerta.

-¡Oh, perdon por molestarte! –exclamo Audrey con aparente sinceridad.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –pregunto Hermione, tratando de escucharse amable, mientras se quitaba sus lentes y los guardabab en un cajón de su escritorio. Pensaba que no merecia comportarse mal con ella si no tenia la culpa de que Ron fuera así.

-Si, solo una cosa… quiero que dejes de buscar a mi prometido –dijo sin darle vueltas al asunto, sorprendiendo la joven de cabello castaños. - Ya me canse de estar todo el día al pendiente de ustedes dos.

Hermione soltó una sonrisa ironica.

-Entre Ronald y yo no hay nada –dijo, dando entender que esa platica había concluido. Se levanto, dispuesta acompañarla a la puerta para que se fuera. Estaba harta de tanta tontería.

-Eso es lo que quisiera creer, pero no lo creo –respondió la chica, interfiriendo en su paso. –Cuando conoci a Ron, él no quería saber de relaciones serias y solo se divertia con las chicas.

-Eso siempre lo ha hecho y no es ninguna novedad –espetó con desdén.

-Me comentó mi prima que él no era asi en el colegio cuando lo conocio de niño... algo... o mejor dicho "alguien" lo había cambiado. Me di la tarea de investigar algo de su pasado y fue facíl al hacerme amiga de su hermana.

Hermione casi sin paciencia escuchaba todo lo que decía Audrey. Nuevamente tenian que hacerla recordar, cosas que deseaba olvidar. ¿Nunca la dejarian en paz? Le tentó la idea de volver a escapar y ahora si, no dar señales de vida... asi nadie la lastimaria.

-Me contó sobre su relación y como tú lo habías dejado en Inglaterra. Sabes, él te espero durante dos años… perdida de tiempo -agregó con cinismo. Entonces, me di cuenta que tenía que hacer que te olvidará completamente y lo logré –dijo con orgullo, pero su mirada triunfante cambio a uno de enojo . -Un día llego Ron con la noticia que vendría a Estados Unidos, la verdad al principio no le di importancia. Pero presentía que algo iba a suceder… después de su primera llamada me di cuenta que era necesario que viniera por él.

-Audrey, no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir –dijo harta de tanta tontería.

-Espera, aún no termino –dijo bajamente, sacando entre sus ropas una varita y la dirigio hacia ella. Hermione dio un paso atrás.–Eso es… ¿Ves que es facil hacerte callar?. Tal vez tengas año de no ver una varita, pero recordarás que daño pueden hacer.

-¿Crees que le temo a eso? Por Merlin, me he enfrentado a peores cosas -respondio desafíante.

-Lo sé, pero tienes la desventaja que no portas con tu varita.

-Si llegarás a usar magia, te mandarían inmediatamente a Azkaban –aseguro con impaciencia. Ron siempre se fijaba en chicas tontas, pensó.

-Él te amaba Hermione –siguio sin importarte su advertencia- pero ahora me tiene a mí y no permitire que te interpongas entre nosotros.

-Hermione venia a invitarte a co… -dijeron desde la puerta, al ver a esas dos mujeres hablando se quedo sin habla.

-¡Harry! –exclamo Audrey, escondiendo su varita y volteando hacia el. - Le estaba pidiendo a Hermione, si deseaba ser nuestra dama de honor –se apresuró a decir con nerviosismo en su voz. -¡Imagina lo feliz que se pondrá Ron, al ver a su mejor amiga en la boda!

-No creo que sea buena idea –dijo con incomodidad Harry, notando que habia algo mas en eso.

-¡Sería la mejor! ¿Qué respondes, Hermione? –pregunto Audrey con voz dulce. A Harry por momentos le recordo a la odiada Profa. Umbrige.

-No, gracias por la invitación. En este momento no puedo viajar a Inglaterra –contestó secamente, asombrada de cómo alguien podia ser tan hipócrita.

-¡Que decepción! En fin, me voy –dijo alegremente, despidiendose de beso de Hermione y Harry.

-Ella aún sigue en el hotel –dijo Harry.

-Bien, ire a buscarla –se despidio con la mano y desapareció.

Hermione se sentó con alivio, unos segundos más y estaba dispuesta arrebatarle la varita y hacerle un simple hechizo… tal vez asi la tranquilizaria.

-¡Esa mujer es insoportable! –exclamó sin poder contenerse.

-A veces… pero me llevo bien con ella, por Ron –confeso Harry, con una media sonrisa. –Sus padres la tienen muy mimada.

-Audrey piensa que Ron y yo nos vemos a escondidas –comentó con acidez Hermione. –Vino pedirme que me alejara de Ron...

Harry se acerco a su amiga, tomando sus manos.

-La chica es muy insegura… pero no le hagas caso, se la vive amenzando a cuanta chica se le acerca a él –contó Harry con diversión.

Hermione rió y no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Harry la abrazo por la cintura y Hermione acomodo su cabeza en su pecho. Como había extrañado a su querido amigo.

-Ya entendí porque era tanta la insistencia de que vinieramos a ver a Hermione... solo estabas esperando una oportunidad –dijeron con brusquedad desde el marco de la puerta.

Hermione y Harry se separaron desconcertados. Los dos se vieron con resignacion... Ronald Weasley se veía tremendamente furioso.

Continuara...

**DEJEN REVIEWS...**

Al fin, pude continuar con este fic... gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, prometo responderlos en el proximo capitulo. Ya pronto llegara el final... al fin diran algunas jaja. Nos vemos prontito .


End file.
